El misterio de la muerte de Sakura Kamiya
by Kaily
Summary: Sakura Kamiya... la madre de Kaoru... fue asesinada... ¿pero quien fue el asesino?... ¿Kaoru lo descubrirá?... ¿que es lo que hará?... decubrelo leyendo el fic .-.... CAPITULO 9 ¡¡¡EL GRAN E INESPERADO FINAL!!!
1. 01

El misterio de la muerte de Sakura Kamiya

Por: Kaily el ángel diabólico

Serie: Ruroni Kenshin

Diccionario de palabras:

Onegai: Por favor

Sessha: Indigno (Así se llama Kenshin a si mismo)

Oro: expresión como un ¡¡Ah!! ¡¡Que!! ¡¡Como!! Y esas cosas

Dono: Señorita

Koishi: Cariño

Jo-chan: Pequeña señorita

Bokken: Espada de madera

Gi: Camisa o saco (la parte de arriba del traje samurai)

Hakama: Pantalón (la parte de abajo del traje samurai)

Sakabattou: Espada de filo invertido o espada sin filo

Ai shiteru: Te amo

Che: Mierda

Futon: Cama japonesa

Katana: Espada japonesa

Kunais: emmm... cuchillos que utiliza Misao?… son de metal pequeñas y Misao las lanza ^^U

"Kyoto una ciudad oscura que es testigo de sangrientas peleas en las cuales se juega el destino de todo Japón. En uno de los tantos callejones de la ciudad, un joven pelirrojo de pocos años de edad corre a toda velocidad siendo seguido por un grupo de hombres con espada en mano que desean dar muerte al joven que persiguen. El pelirrojo aumenta su velocidad logrando poner distancia entre él y sus persecutores al doblar una calle ve a una mujer entrando a su casa y decide aprovechar la oportunidad, abraza a la mujer le tapa la boca se introduce rápidamente en la casa junto con la mujer y cierra la puerta, quedándose en completamente quieto en un completo silencio hasta que escucha a sus perseguidores pasar por el lugar sin detenerse. Permanece sujetando a la mujer que intenta liberarse, por lo que le dice al oído.

Pelirrojo: Guarda silencio, mantente tranquila que nada te va a suceder.

La mujer detiene su forcejeo y el pelirrojo afloja su agarre acción que es aprovechada por la mujer para golpear al pelirrojo en la boca del estomago. El pelirrojo cae con una rodilla al suelo, sujetándose el estomago y con falta de oxigeno respirando agitadamente, la mujer corre hacia adentro de la casa, el pelirrojo después de recuperarse un poco la persigue. La mujer de pronto aparece frente a él armada con su Bokken.

Mujer: No sé quien sea o que es lo que quieras, pero ten por seguro que no lo conseguirás tan fácil.

El pelirrojo cierra los ojos.

Pelirrojo: No te preocupes yo no tengo nada contigo, estoy aquí por que necesitaba un escondite por que me venían persiguiendo.

La mujer no baja ni un segundo la guardia.

Mujer: Muy bien ya te escondiste, ahora vete

Pelirrojo: No... todavía deben estar rondando este lugar, pasaré la noche aquí

La mujer pasa primeramente por una cara de sorpresa a una de confusión para terminar con el rostro lleno de enojo.

Mujer: No te quedarás aquí, si te siguen tan insistentemente es por que de seguro eres peligroso.

El pelirrojo abre los ojos y ve a la mujer la cual al ver sus ojos se siente un poco intimidada, dando un paso hacia atrás dice entrecortada.

Mujer: Eres... eres un... un asesino... tus ojos son los de un... asesino.

Pelirrojo: Soy un asesino ¿y pretendes defenderte de mí con esa espada de madera?... mira me quedaré solo esta noche, no te haré ningún daño.

La mujer baja su Bokken y suspira resignada.

Mujer: Ni como convencerte de lo contrario, vamos te daré un poco de te."

12 años después, Tokio 8:30 a.m.

Kaoru: KENSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN

El pelirrojo de la cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda corre por todo el dojo Kamiya hasta que llega a la cocina donde encuentra un enorme incendio proveniente de un sartén y el lugar repleto de humo. Kenshin muy asustado busca a Kaoru por todo el lugar.

Kenshin: KAORU-DONO, KAORU-DONO, ¿DÓNDE ESTA?, ¿ESTA BIEN?

Al no recibir respuesta Kenshin a toda prisa apaga el fuego y abre la ventana para que salga todo el humo y nuevamente busca por todo el lugar a la chica y nuevamente no obtiene resultados su búsqueda. Cuando de pronto se escucha de nuevo el grito de la chica.

Kaoru: KENSHIN NO BAKA, VEN AQUÍ

El chico pelirrojo pega un salto del susto  y corre hasta llegar a la entrada del dojo, donde encuentra a la chica de ojos azules que le mira molesta sujetando una hoja entre sus manos.

Kaoru: ¿Qué estabas haciendo Kenshin?

Kenshin sonríe nervioso.

Kenshin: Sessha estaba buscándola Kaoru-dono fui a la cocina y me encontré un incendio de gozaru

Kaoru: LA COMIDA... la olvide por completo

Kenshin: ¿Y para que me llamó Kaoru-dono?

Kaoru se pone un poco triste mientras estruja la hoja entre sus manos

Kaoru: Es que tengo que salir de urgencia a Kyoto

Kenshin: OO° ¿A Kyoto?, ¿De urgencia?, ¿Sucede algo Kaoru-dono?, ¿sessha puede hacer algo de gozaru ka?

Kaoru niega con la cabeza.

Kaoru: No te preocupes Kenshin, solo es un asunto importante y debo irme hoy mismo

Kenshin: ¿Sessha puedo acompañarla de gozaru ka?, ¿Y Yahiko? 

Kaoru comienza a caminar hacia la puerta 

Kaoru: Iré yo sola.

Kaoru entra al dojo y Kenshin la sigue.

Kenshin: Pero Kaoru-dono... no debe ir sola... sessha irá con usted

Kaoru se detiene en medio del pasillo

Kaoru: No, además... Yahiko... no quiero que vaya y el no se puede quedar solo... así que tu te quedas a cuidarlo y también a cuidar el dojo

Kenshin: ¿Por qué no quiere que vaya Yahiko de gozaru ka?

Kaoru molesta le contesta levantando la voz

Kaoru: Por que voy a algo muy importante, por lo que no pienso llevar a ese chico molesto

Kenshin se queda muy sorprendido por la reacción de Kaoru y se queda callado viendo como Kaoru se va del pasillo. Unas pocas horas después Kaoru esta afuera del dojo parada frente a la puerta con un pequeño bulto entre sus manos, su hakama amarillo, su Gi azul marino y su Bokken colgando a sus espaldas. Kenshin esta parado junto a ella con una enorme preocupación en el rostro.

Kenshin: ¿Esta segura Kaoru-dono que no quiere que la acompañe de gozaru ka?

Kaoru comienza a caminar alejándose del dojo y Kenshin.

Kaoru: No Kenshin, deja ya de preocuparte que no me pasará nada... adiós

Kenshin: Adiós Kaoru-dono, cuídese mucho... sessha estará esperándola

Los días pasan convirtiéndose en semanas, hasta cumplirse un mes de la partida de Kaoru a Kyoto. Durante este tiempo la chica no ha regresado al dojo Kamiya ni tampoco hay noticias de ella, por lo cual Kenshin y Yahiko ya se encuentran muy preocupados.

Yahiko: Oye Kenshin, la fea ya tardo demasiado... yo opino que debemos ir a buscarla a Kyoto

Kenshin: Esta bien, vayamos a Kyoto... solo espero que Kaoru-dono se encuentre bien

En ese momento llega Sanosuke al dojo.

Sanosuke: Oye Kenshin, ¿aun no ha regresado Jo-chan de Kyoto?

Kenshin: No

Sanosuke: Che... Jo-chan debe estar en problemas, ya es demasiado tiempo el que ha estado sin ver a su amado Kenshin, eso es grave

Kenshin: Yahiko y sessha hemos decidido irla a buscar

Sanosuke: Hubiera sido mejor que no la dejaras ir o que al menos hubieras ido con ella... ahou

Kenshin: Lo intenté... pero Kaoru-dono...

Sanosuke: pero nada, eres un imbecil y si le sucedió algo date por muerto, vamonos ya a Kyoto... tal vez la chica comadreja sepa algo de Jo-chan

Así el trío llega después de una semana a Kyoto, al llegar al Aoya se encuentran con Aoshi, que les mira fríamente, Sanosuke lanza a Kenshin al frente que muy nervioso mira al Oniwabanshu.

Kenshin: Ho... Hola Aoshi... 

Aoshi: Battosai... te recomiendo salgas de aquí o morirás muy pronto

Sanosuke: ¿Quieres pelear con Kenshin?, sabes perfectamente que Kenshin es mas fuerte que tu Aoshi

Aoshi: No lo digo por mi... sigue mi consejo Battosai y vete de aquí

Kenshin: ¿Qué sucede Aoshi?

Misao: HIMURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Misao aparece corriendo pasando por la puerta del Aoya y después dando un brinco hasta Kenshin dándole una patada en el rostro. Kenshin sale volando y cae al suelo de espaldas.

Misao: ¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí Himura?

Sanosuke: ¿Pero que te sucede comadreja?

Misao: Tu no te metas que estoy hablando con Himura

Kenshin se pone de pie muy confundido mira a Misao que le devuelve la mirada muy molesta.

Kaoru: Tranquilízate Misao

Kenshin al ver a  Kaoru parada en la entrada del Aoya se alegra inmensamente y corre hasta ella.

Kenshin: Kaoru-dono esta bien, sessha estaba preocupado por que no tenia noticias de usted y...

Kenshin deja de hablar al ver como Kaoru comienza a caminar hacia dentro del lugar ignorándolo, Kenshin corre tras ella para darle alcance.

Kenshin: Kaoru-dono... ¿que sucede?

Pero Kaoru no contesta nada y entra al Aoya seguida por Misao, dejando a Kenshin congelado; Sanosuke y Yahiko están muy confundidos mirando hacia donde se fue Kaoru con Misao para después mirar a Aoshi.

Aoshi: Battosai... esta vez corriste con suerte pero después no creo que la chica solamente te ignore la próxima vez, y como estoy seguro que harás... la dejaras matarte

Kenshin: No te entiendo Aoshi, ¿qué es lo que esta sucediendo?

Aoshi: Acompáñame

Mas tarde en el templo donde siempre acostumbra meditar Aoshi, se encuentran Sanosuke, Yahiko y Kenshin sentados en el piso dentro del templo y frente a ellos Aoshi, que les mira muy seriamente.

Kenshin: Por favor Aoshi, dime que es lo que sucede con Kaoru-dono y Misao

Aoshi: Todo comenzó hace un mes cuando la chica Kamiya vino al Aoya, cuando llego dijo venir a un asunto importante... un día por la tarde salió sola y cuando volvió... fue cuando comenzó a actuar extraño...

Sanosuke: ¿Cómo que extraño?

Aoshi: Demostraba constantes cambios de estado de animo, de pronto se encontraba muy triste y lloraba por todas partes, para después mostrarse completamente llena de odio, muy agresiva con quien le hablaba... Misao se preocupó demasiado por lo que decidió hablar con ella...

Sanosuke: ¿Y que fue lo que dijo Jo-chan?

Aoshi: La chica Kamiya contó a Misao que el lugar a donde fue era su anterior casa, en la cual vivía con su madre y padre aquí en Kyoto

Kenshin: ¿Kaoru-dono vivía aquí en Kyoto?, pero si su dojo esta en Tokio, ¿por qué se irían a vivir a Tokio?

Aoshi: La razón por la que decidieron dejar Kyoto fue por la muerte de la madre de la chica... la cual sucedió en la era Tokugawa a manos de un asesino, un samurai de la restauración... a manos de Battosai el destajador...

Esto ultimo sorprendió en extremo a Kenshin, Sanosuke y Yahiko. Siendo Kenshin el mas afectado no podía mas que repetir mental mente la palabras de Aoshi.

Aoshi: La chica Kamiya esta tremendamente llena de odio hacía el que asesino a su madre siendo ella una pequeña niña... ella no quería regresar a Tokio donde estaba el asesino de su madre al que tanto odiaba, y ha pasado todo este tiempo pensando en lo que haría si te volvía a ver, y alentada por Misao juró que tu morirías, que pagarías por haberle quitado a su madre... me sorprende que no te asesinara hace un momento

Sanosuke: ¿QUE MIERDA SINIFICA ESTO KENSHIN?

Kenshin: Sessha no asesino a la madre de Kaoru-dono... no niego que asesine a mucha gente, pero lo hice por la restauración... además... yo nunca asesine a ninguna mujer...

Sanosuke: ¿Estas seguro?

Kenshin: Si... Aoshi, ¿de donde saco Kaoru-dono la idea de que fue Sessha quien asesino a su madre?

Aoshi: No lo se, Misao no se preocupó por preguntarle a la chica, en cuanto supo la historia no se preocupó por saber mas.

Kenshin: Tendré que hablar con Kaoru-dono y aclarar este asunto

Sanosuke: Yo insisto, si no la hubieras dejado venir nada hubiera sucedido, eres un estúpido Kenshin

En el Aoya Kaoru esta parada en el jardín del enorme lugar acompañada de Misao.

Misao: Pero Kaoru, ¿por qué no le diste su merecido a Himura?

Kaoru: Por que no me sentí en condiciones para hacerlo, me sorprendió verlo aquí, pero la próxima vez será diferente

Misao: Himura es un descarado después de que asesina a tu madre se atreve a vivir en tu casa como si nada hubiera sucedido

Kaoru: Nunca le voy a perdonar que me quitara a mi mamá

En ese momento llega Kenshin al lugar, Kaoru y Misao notan inmediatamente su presencia y le miran con rencor.

Kenshin: Kaoru-dono, necesito hablar con usted

Misao: Eres un descarado Himura, ¿cómo te atreviste a engañar a Kaoru?

Kenshin: Sessha no ha engañado a Kaoru-dono

Kaoru: Misao, por favor déjanos solos

Misao: Como gustes Kaoru


	2. 02

El misterio de la muerte de Sakura Kamiya

Por: Kaily el ángel diabólico

Misao se retira del lugar dejando a Kenshin y Kaoru solos en el jardín.

Kenshin: Kaoru-dono, todo esto es una enorme confusión sessha no....

Kaoru: ¿Tu no la mataste?... es de imaginarse que lo negarás, a mi no me interesan tus explicaciones... asesinaste a mi madre... no hay ninguna excusa para ello, mi madre nunca hizo ningún daño a nadie, nadie tenía el derecho de quitarle la vida

Kenshin: Kaoru-dono sessha no la asesino, sessha no fue... sessha nunca asesino a ninguna mujer, solo a una... pero ella... era Tomoe y sessha... no lo hizo a propósito...

Kaoru: Es de imaginarse que lo negarías

Kenshin: Kaoru-dono sessha no fue

Kaoru: No te creo

Kenshin: Pero quien fue quien le dijo que sessha había matado a su mamá

Kaoru: Eso es algo que no te incumbe, solo basta saber que esa persona nunca mentiría... que tu fuiste el asesino de mi mamá

Kenshin: Kaoru-dono sessha te asegura que sessha no asesino a su mamá... lo que es mas sessha ni siquiera la conoce... no pude haber asesinado a alguien que ni siquiera conozco...

Kaoru: La única ocasión en que ustedes se vieron fue cuando tu la mataste... y eso nunca te lo perdonaré... nunca te perdonaré que me quitaras a mi mamá

Kaoru con lagrimas en los ojos y su bokken en la mano mira amenazante a Kenshin.

Kaoru: Y aunque sea lo ultimo que haga te haré pagar por su muerte.

Kaoru se lanza al ataque contra Kenshin que se mueve hacia un lado evitando la embestida de Kaoru, la cual gira rápidamente y lanza un nuevo ataque en contra de Kenshin el cual de un salto se aparta de la chica.

Kenshin: Por favor Kaoru-dono, no se quien fue el que le dijo que sessha fue quien asesino a su mamá, pero le aseguro que esta en un error sessha no lo hizo, se lo juro Kaoru-dono.

Kaoru con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y odio comienza nuevamente el ataque, pero Kenshin se queda inmóvil y recibe el ataque sujetando con sus manos la bokken de la chica, que intenta hacer que Kenshin la suelte.

Kenshin: No se quien mató a su mamá Kaoru-dono, ni como es que piensa que sessha lo hizo, pero... por favor... créame Kaoru-dono... sessha no lo hizo...

Kaoru: Tu fuiste quien la asesino... esa noche... esa noche en que ella... murió... solamente tu estuviste con ella... y después de eso ella apareció muerta... cuando mi padre y yo llegamos a casa la encontramos... fue algo horrible... juré que quien lo hizo lo pagaría con su vida... que fuera quien fuera lo pagaría...

Las lagrimas comienzan a salir de los ojos de Kaoru recorriendo sus mejillas sin parar, y dando un fuerte jalón consigue que Kenshin suelte su bokken y nuevamente se lanza al ataque. Estando a tan corta distancia Kenshin no logra esquivar el ataque recibiendo un fuerte golpe en el abdomen, cayendo con una rodilla al suelo. Kaoru intenta atacarlo de nuevo pero Kenshin velozmente esquiva el ataque y dando otro salto se coloca a espaldas de la chica y abrazándola aprisiona sus brazos evitando que continué con su ataque.

Kenshin: Por favor Kaoru-dono, tranquilícese un poco para poder hablar con claridad.

Kaoru: Suéltame, no quiero hablar quiero matarte... 

Kenshin: Por favor...

Kaoru: SUÉLTAME

Kenshin: No lo haré Kaoru-dono, no si antes no me promete que hablaremos mas tranquilamente este asunto, debemos aclarar esta confusión

Kaoru: No es ninguna confusión... no quiero hablar contigo...

Kenshin: Lo siento pero no la soltaré hasta que no me de su palabra de que hablaremos

Kaoru: Esta... bien...

Kenshin suelta a Kaoru, la cual permaneciendo dando la espalda a Kenshin baja la cabeza.

Kaoru: Comienza a hablar de una vez 

Kenshin: ¿Quién fue el que le dijo que sessha fue quien asesino a su mamá?

Kaoru: Creo que tendré que contarte todo desde un principio... Hace años, cuando vivíamos aquí en Kyoto, mi padre y yo salimos a visitar a un familiar de mi padre para no se que asunto del dojo, pero mi mamá no nos acompañó debido a que tenía que ayudar a su hermana que se encontraba enferma... cuando mi padre y yo regresamos a casa nos encontramos con el comedor casi por completo destruido y mi madre se encontraba ahí completamente cubierta de sangre... muerta ... nunca supimos quien fue su asesino... mi padre y yo estábamos extremadamente mal, y decidimos irnos de ese lugar que no hacía mas que recordarnos a mi mamá... fue así como nos fuimos a vivir a Tokio... dejamos la casa en manos de mi tía que fue quien la cuidó durante mucho tiempo, hasta que murió... mi padre y yo nunca nos preocupamos por saber que sucedió con la casa y todo lo que había en ella, cuando hace algunos días recibí una carta de los actuales inquilinos... en la carta estas personas me dicen que encontraron un gran numero de pertenencias de mi madre, entre ellas su diario... me dijeron también en esa carta que al revisarlo encontraron manchas de lo que al parecer era sangre... Cuando vine a Kyoto y fui a mi antigua casa, estas personas amablemente me entregaron el diario de mi madre...

Kaoru saca un pequeño libro de entre una de las mangas de su Kimono, lo abre y comienza a leer.

Kaoru: "25 de febrero... Hoy pasé todo el día en casa de mi pobre hermana, que aun no consigue mejorar de su enfermedad, pero... lo mas importante de este día no fue eso... hace un momento que llegue a casa y me encontraba abriendo la puerta, alguien apareció de pronto y me atrapo por sorpresa, llevándome hacía dentro y después cerrándola detrás de nosotros, logre escuchar afuera el correr de varias personas que al parecer lo andaban buscando, esta persona de pronto me dijo que me quedara callada y que nada me iba a suceder, pero pues yo en cuento pude me solté y corrí adentro de la casa, antes de entrar a la casa pude ver que era un joven de cabello rojo, cuando logre encontrar mi Bokken me lance a su encuentro para sacarlo de mi casa, yo le exigí que se fuera pero el no quiso hacerme caso por que según el se quedaría toda la noche ahí por que lo andaban siguiendo... lo que mas me sorprendió de el fueron sus ojos, eran los ojos de un asesino... y así fue como decidí permitirle quedarse en mi casa, después de todo me dijo que no me haría nada, lo invité a tomar el te pero el no pasaba mas que vigilar que no apareciera nadie... y cuando mucho acabo de conseguir sacarle el nombre... y su nombre jamás lo olvidaré... Himura Kenshin... " 

Kaoru terminó de leer y Kenshin no salía aun de su sorpresa.

Kaoru: Ahí termina el relato de mi madre, sobre todo esta hoja en la cual está escrito tu nombre hay sangre, la sangre de mi madre... cuando tu seguramente la asesinaste...

Kenshin: Jamás me hubiera imaginado que Sakura fuera su mamá Kaoru-dono

Kaoru: Tu fuiste quien asesino a mi mamá... fuiste tu... Himura Kenshin...

Kenshin: No Kaoru-dono, es cierto que sessha estuvo esa noche con su mamá pero sessha no la asesinó...

Kaoru: ¿Y como piensas comprobármelo?

Kenshin: No tengo ninguna prueba de lo que digo... solo puedo esperar que usted me crea Kaoru-dono

Kaoru: Pues yo no te creo... y solo quiero ver tu muerte...

Kenshin: Si así lo desea Kaoru-dono... si con ello usted conseguirá encontrar la paz para su alma, sessha esta dispuesto a entregársela...

Kaoru, comienza a caminar alejándose de Kenshin sin decir ninguna palabra.

Kenshin: Kaoru-dono...

Kaoru: Cállate, no me dirijas la palabra…

Kenshin: Pero... Kaoru-dono...

Kaoru sigue su camino ignorando a Kenshin yendo hasta dentro del Aoya, donde se encuentra con Sanosuke y Yahiko.

Sanosuke: Oye Jo-chan, ¿qué diablos esta sucediendo?

Yahiko: Eso es cierto fea ¿que es lo que te traes entre manos?

Kaoru: Yo regreso a Tokio, si desean venir conmigo bien.

Sanosuke: ¿Y Kenshin?

Kaoru: El que se valla al diablo

Sanosuke: Pero Jo-chan

Kaoru: Si no te agrada la idea ya te puedes ir largando junto con él

Sanosuke: No hables estupideces Jo-chan... ¿cómo piensas mandar al diablo a Kenshin?

Kaoru: Así como me estas escuchando hacerlo... el no es bienvenido en mi casa...

Sanosuke: No seas testaruda Jo-chan... lo mas seguro es que Kenshin tiene una explicación a todo este embrollo...

Kaoru: Ya se la pedí

Sanosuke: ¿Y que sucedió?

Kaoru: Me dijo que el estuvo donde mi madre murió, pero que el no la había asesinado...

Sanosuke: ¿entonces cual es el problema ahora?

Kaoru: Que no pudo darme ninguna prueba de que lo que dice es verdad

Sanosuke: ¿Y tu tienes alguna prueba de lo que dice no es verdad?

Kaoru: La noche que mi madre murió solamente Kenshin estaba con ella

Sanosuke: ¿Y que estaban haciendo ellos?, ¿acaso se conocían?

Kaoru: Kenshin se metió por la fuerza a la casa de mi madre ocultándose de no se quien y se quedo ahí para esconderse, el resto de la historia no la conozco del todo bien...

Sanosuke: ¿Y tu de donde sacaste todo eso?

Kaoru: Del diario de mi madre... y ya basta de explicaciones, estoy cansada de todo esto, me voy a mi hogar en Tokio, si ustedes gustan vengan conmigo... después de todo, ustedes no tienen nada que ver en este asunto... no tienen que pagar las culpas de un asesino...

Kenshin aparece en el lugar.

Kenshin: Kaoru-dono... por favor, escúcheme…

Kaoru: No quiero escuchar nada mas de ti, desaparece de mi presencia o entonces si me atreveré a matarte

Sanosuke: Jo-chan no seas cruel con el pobre de Kenshin, yo estoy casi seguro de que Kenshin no asesino a tu mamá...

Kenshin: Sessha no asesino a Sakura-dono... ella fue buena conmigo a pesar de ser un intruso en su casa... y aunque solo pasé un muy corto tiempo con ella, sessha no podría hacerle nada, jamás... solo no pude protegerla... y eso es algo que no me perdonaré jamás...

Kaoru: Ve a contarle ese cuento a alguien que te lo vaya a creer Battosai, que yo no me lo creo

Kenshin: Kaoru-dono...

Kaoru: Déjame en paz.

Kaoru nuevamente se aleja dejando a Sanosuke y Yahiko parados sin poder decir nada, y a Kenshin muy triste y cabizbajo. Sanosuke lo mira y se cruza de brazos.

Sanosuke: Creo que va a ser un poco difícil convencer a Jo-chan

Kenshin: No creo poder convencerla

Yahiko: Pues la fea esta muy convencida de que tu asesinaste a su mamá... pero según a lo que nos dijo Aoshi de que si te iba a matar y no se que tanto mas, pero no te hizo nada...

Kenshin: Lo intentó hacer y la detuve para poder hablar con ella, pero como no pude convencerla de que yo no asesina a su mamá le dije que si lo que deseaba era mi vida yo con todo gusto se la daba, que podía matarme cuando ella quisiera, pero no lo hizo.

Sanosuke: ¿Cómo piensas que Jo-chan te va a matar si esta locamente enamorada de ti?

Kenshin: ¿Oro?

Sanosuke: No te hagas el idiota, Jo-chan siempre ah estado enamorada de ti.

Kenshin: ¿La señorita Kaoru enamorada de Sessha? 

Sanosuke: ¿No me digas que no te habías dado cuenta?

Kenshin: Sinceramente no

Sanosuke: Pues que idiota eres, es algo totalmente notable el que Jo-chan te ama y tu de imbecil que no te das cuenta... que maldito imbecil eres Kenshin.

Kenshin: Siempre eh pensado que Sessha no es digno de amar a alguien como Kaoru-dono.

Sanosuke: Eso ya lo tenemos mas que claro, con el solo hecho de que te llamas a ti mismo sessha... el indigno... no se como Jo-chan puede querer a un pobre diablo como tu, que ni siquiera se logra dar cuenta de los sentimientos de una chica tan transparente como lo es ella...

Yahiko: ¿Entonces que haremos?, la fea dice que se va de regreso a Tokio, pero que no quiere a Kenshin allá.

Sanosuke: Pues será cosa de convencer a Jo-chan de que Kenshin no asesino a su mamá, y si no lo conseguimos pues Kenshin se quedará a vivir conmigo mientras lo conseguimos.

Kenshin: Creo que sería mejor que sessha se fuera y dejara a Kaoru-dono tranquila

Sanosuke: No seas imbecil, ¿piensas dejarla sola?, además ella te ama y tarde o temprano no va a resistir mas y correrá a tus brazos, pidiéndote que regreses con ella por que no puede vivir sin ti. 

Kenshin: Sano... por favor... 

Sanosuke: Es la verdad, comprende de una vez por todas que ella te quiere tan locamente como tu a ella

Kenshin: Pero nada de eso importa ya, ella me odia... no hay forma de convencerla de que sessha no es el asesino de su mamá... que sessha no mato a Sakura

Sanosuke: Para empezar, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?

Kenshin: Sessha estaba escapando de los lobos de mibu, cuando de pronto vi a una mujer que estaba a punto de entrar a su casa, así que la sujete y entré junto a ella, para esconderme en su casa, ella en un principio se resistió pero yo le dije que no me iría ya que necesitaba esconderme, y como no pudo convencerme de que me fuera ella acepto, ya que no le quedaba otra opción...

+++++FLASH BACK +++++

" En el comedor el pelirrojo y la mujer frente a frente, con la mesa de por medio bebiendo te.

Mujer: Yo me llamo Sakura ¿Y tu como te llamas?

Pelirrojo: No creo conveniente que sepas mi nombre

Sakura: Pues como pasarás toda la noche aquí al menos quiero saber como llamarte mientras conversamos

Pelirrojo: Kenshin Himura

Sakura: ¿Y por que te estaban siguiendo?

Kenshin: No es algo que debas saber

Sakura: Perdón...

Kenshin: ...

Sakura: Me sorprende que un chico tan joven como tu sea un asesino

Kenshin se pone de pie sin decir palabra y se asoma por la ventana.

Sakura: No te preocupes Kenshin, no creo que decidan entrar aquí a buscarte... tranquilízate un poco y descansa ^^ 

Kenshin la mira de reojo por unos segundos y después vuelve  dirigir su mirada hacia fuera.

Sakura: Esto te ocurre muy seguido, ¿verdad?

Kenshin: No

Sakura: Oh vaya, entonces no tienes experiencia en esto

Kenshin: ...

Sakura: Eres un chico muy silencioso

Kenshin: ...

Sakura: Bueno, me pondré a hacer algo... en un momento vuelvo...

Sakura sale corriendo del comedor y después de un rato regresa con un libro, un tintero y una pluma, los cuales coloca en la mesa.

Sakura: Me pondré a escribir un poco, si gustas algo solo pídemelo ^^

Kenshin: Si

Sakura se pone entonces a escribir y Kenshin observa hacia fuera. Un corto momento después Kenshin la observa mientras escribe. Kenshin se sienta entonces al otro lado de la mesa y continua bebiendo su té. Cuando de pronto una daga atraviesa la habitación, deteniendo su viaje en el pecho de Sakura. La cual durante unos segundos permanece en shock, sangre corre por la daga cayendo sobre el libro y después la mujer cae de espaldas al suelo, Kenshin observa todo esto y después dirige su mirada hacia la ventana donde ve a un hombre que le mira burlón.

Hombre: Así que aquí te estabas escondiendo

Kenshin: ¿Cómo te atreviste a hacer daño a Sakura?

Hombre: Hump... mi propósito era darte a ti, pero falle... pequeño error de mi parte...

Kenshin toma su katana y dirige su ataque hacia el hombre el cual entrando en la habitación lo esquiva, pero Kenshin no desiste de su ataque y lo sigue tratando de acabar con el. La pelea continua durante un rato, con ataques tremendamente fuertes, dejan casi totalmente destruida la habitación, cuando Kenshin Consigue herir al desconocido en el ojo derecho, Kenshin ve como el hombre después de lanzar un grito desesperado presa del dolor, sale del lugar a toda prisa. Kenshin decide seguirlo para acabar con el, pero en ese momento escucha la voz de Sakura.

Sakura: Kenshin... Kenshin... 

Kenshin va con Sakura se arrodilla junto a ella y la toma en brazos.

Sakura: Kenshin, no lo sigas... mejor escapa, sus amigos te buscarán... corres peligro... vete...

Kenshin: Pero tu...

Sakura: Yo voy a morir, no te preocupes por mi ya nada mas puede sucederme... vete pronto, no tardarán mucho en venir a buscarte...

Kenshin: Gracias Sakura

Sakura sonríe a la vez que Kenshin la deja en el suelo, después de mirar a la mujer que yace en el suelo durante unos segundos, Kenshin sale a toda prisa del lugar."

+++++FIN DEL FLASH BACK+++++

Kenshin: ... Y eso fue lo que sucedió

Yahiko: Vaya...

Sanosuke: Que problema, no hubo nadie que viera todo eso... solo estaban tu y la mamá de Jo-chan

Yahiko: Y el tipo que la asesino

Kenshin: Solo que de ese tipo solo se que era uno de los lobos de mibu

Sanosuke: Oye Kenshin, ¿qué no es ese el grupo al que pertenecía Saito?... tal vez el lo conocía o conoce

Kenshin: Tienes razón Sanosuke, solo que el se encuentra en Tokio, podremos resolver algo solo hasta que lleguemos allá

Muy pronto llega la noche a Kyoto, en el Aoya todos duermen, menos una persona. Kaoru camina por uno de los pasillos, deteniéndose frente a una puerta la cual abre, dentro de la habitación se encuentra Kenshin sentado en un rincón, con su Sakabatou sobre su hombro y su cabello rojo cubriendo su rostro. Kaoru lentamente y sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido entra a la habitación cerrando detrás de ella la puerta, se acerca a Kenshin, después se sienta frente a el y del moño de su kimono saca una daga la cual brilla con la luz de la luna que se cuela por la ventana al otro extremo de la habitación.


	3. 03

El misterio de la muerte de Sakura Kamiya

Por: Kaily el ángel diabólico

Kaoru observa la daga en sus manos y después levanta la vista hacia Kenshin, el cual de pronto levanta la cabeza y mira a Kaoru.

Kenshin: Kaoru-dono…

Kaoru esquiva la mirada de Kenshin y nuevamente observa la daga en su mano.

Kaoru: No puedo... aunque lo deseo hacer... aunque tengo la oportunidad... yo... no puedo...

Kenshin: Kaoru-dono... sessha 

Kaoru: Onegai, ya no digas nada... onegai...

Kenshin y Kaoru permanecen en silencio, la chica mirando la daga en sus manos y el mirándola a ella. Kaoru levanta la vista y mira a Kenshin el cual le dedica su acostumbrada mirada cálida, Kaoru en un sorpresivo acto se lanza sobre Kenshin, para abrazarse a él con todas sus fuerzas mientras llora sin control, Kenshin la abraza con fuerza; Kaoru con su cabeza recostada sobre el pecho de Kenshin, comienza a escuchar los acelerados latidos del corazón del pelirrojo, sin pensar en nada, sin escuchar nada mas que su corazón, comienza a cesar su llanto hasta quedar en un completo silencio, permaneciendo abrazados.

Kaoru: Kenshin... ¿por qué debías de haber sido tu el asesino de mamá?... 

Kenshin: Kaoru, sessha no la asesinó, no lo hice...

Kaoru: Vaya... al fin me llamaste solamente Kaoru...

Kenshin: ¿Eh?... sessha no lo hizo a propósito... perdóname Kaoru-dono

Kaoru: No me molesta que lo hicieras, solo que es raro escucharte hablarme con esa confianza...

Kenshin abraza con mas fuerza a Kaoru y acerca su rostro hasta la oreja de Kaoru para susurrarle.

Kenshin: ¿Puedo llamarte solamente Kaoru?

Kaoru: Si tu lo deseas, por mi con mucho gusto

Kenshin: Gracias

Kaoru: Kenshin

Kenshin: Dime Kaoru

Kaoru: Tranquilízate un poco… no te voy a matar... al menos no ahora...

Kenshin: ¿Por qué lo dices Kaoru?

Kaoru: Por que tu corazón late muy aprisa y tu respiración está algo acelerada

Kenshin: ¿Oro?... eh... es que sessha… sessha… es que estoy un poco nervioso

Kaoru: ¿Nervioso?

Kenshin: Sssi... es que... abrazarla... es... es... 

Kaoru se aparta de Kenshin para verlo, encontrándose con un Kenshin con el rostro mas rojo que su cabello

Kaoru: Mejor será dormir un poco, luego hablamos

Kenshin: Como gustes Kaoru

Kaoru se recuesta sobre Kenshin nuevamente, lo cual confunde al pelirrojo.

Kenshin: Kaoru, ¿qué no iba a dormir ya?

Kaoru: Si, eso voy a hacer

Kenshin: Pero...

Kaoru: Dormiré aquí contigo... si no te molesta...

Kenshin: No... no me molesta Kaoru... (pensando) Es solo que, contigo aquí entre mis brazos no creo poder conciliar el sueño ^^U

Kaoru: Gracias... necesito descansar... mañana será un día largo... muy largo

Kaoru, casi de inmediato se queda dormida, Kenshin tal y como pensó que sucedería permaneció despierto durante un largo rato, sus sentidos no lograban conciliar el sueño al estar en contacto con Kaoru, su aroma, sentirla tan cerca, escuchar su respiración, verla entre sus brazos... se sentía como en un sueño, algo paradójico... no quería dormir, por temor a salir de el sueño maravilloso que era tenerla entre sus brazos. Mas sin embargo, el sueño es muy fuerte y consigue envolverlo, sin que siquiera se de cuenta. Llega el día al Aoya, y Sanosuke entra a la habitación de Kenshin, encontrando a este sentado durmiendo.

Sanosuke: Oye Kenshin ya despierta, no sabía que fueras tan holgazán 

Kenshin despierta y se ve solo, busca con la vista a Kaoru pero no la ve por ningún lado de la habitación.

Sanosuke: ¿Qué buscas Kenshin?, ¿se te perdió algo?

Kenshin: Busco a Kaoru

Sanosuke: ¿A Jo-chan?, ¿por que habría ella de estar aquí?

Kenshin: Ella estuvo aquí anoche, y durmió conmigo

Sanosuke: ¿QUÉ?... ¿CÓMO QUE DORMISTE CON JO-CHAN?... MAS TE VALE QUE NO TE PROPASARAS DESGRACIADO

Kenshin: OO° No Sano, no sucedió nada malo, ella vino anoche a mi habitación y estuvimos hablando, y se quedó a dormir aquí, pero no sucedió nada

Sanosuke: ¿No será que lo soñaste?

Kenshin: No fue un sueño, parecía serlo, pero no lo fue... ella estaba aquí conmigo y durmió aquí mismo

Sanosuke: Será mejor conseguir convencer pronto a Jo-chan, o si no te vas a volver loco... ya comienzas a desvariar

Kenshin: Sano, es la verdad, eso si sucedió

Sanosuke: Si claro Kenshin... anda vamos ya a desayunar algo

Kenshin suspira y se pone de pie para seguir a Sanosuke cuando ven a Kaoru pasar por el pasillo.

Sanosuke: Jo-chan, buenos días... ¿cómo pasaste la noche?

Kaoru: Mal

Sanosuke: ¿Y eso?

Kaoru: Soñé con cierta persona detestable de la que no quiero hablar

Sanosuke: ¿Y que soñaste?

Kaoru: Soñé con esta persona despreciable y lo que sucedió con mi mamá, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Sanosuke: Es que tu persona despreciable dice que pasaste la noche aquí con él

Kaoru: Eso no es cierto

Kenshin: Pero Kaoru, estuviste aquí... pasaste toda la noche aquí

Kaoru: Estas completamente loco

Kaoru se va de ahí.

Sanosuke: No te digo Kenshin, te estas volviendo completamente loco con todo este conflicto con Jo-chan

Kenshin: Sano, es la verdad, Kaoru estaba mintiendo, ella estuvo aquí

Sanosuke: Claro Kenshin, como tu digas

Kenshin: Sano, es la verdad

Sanosuke: Si, si, si... claro...

Sanosuke sale de la habitación, Kenshin suspira y lo sigue. Al llegar al comedor se encuentran con Yahiko sentado a la mesa comiendo cual si fuera un saiyajin, Misao junto a él comiendo de la misma manera, junto a ella un silencioso Aoshi que come lentamente, y a Kaoru sentada con su plato de comida en la mesa completamente intacto, Sanosuke se sienta a la mesa y comienza a comer, Kenshin se sienta junto a él y Kaoru, la cual lo ignora, Misao al notar su presencia para de comer y lo mira con rabia, antes de que pueda decir algo, Aoshi pone una mano sobre el hombro de la chica la cual se gira a verlo y encontrar como Aoshi niega con la cabeza dándole a entender que no interfiera, Misao muy a su pesar decide hacer caso a Aoshi por lo que continua comiendo, aunque lanzando miradas a Kenshin que si estas matarán Kenshin hubiera muerto desde el primer parpadeo de la Oniwabanshu. Sin embargo, Kenshin permanecía en silencio ajeno a todos los presentes en el comedor, intentaba observar disimuladamente a la chica a su lado la cual, tenia la cabeza agachada y miraba su plato con desgano. Unos instantes después Kaoru se pone de pie en silencio.

Sanosuke: ¿a dónde diablos crees que vas Jo-chan?... aun no comes nada... ¿que acaso quieres morirte de hambre?

Kaoru: Yahiko y Sanosuke, terminen pronto de desayunar y preparen sus cosas para regresar a Tokio en un momento.

Sanosuke: ¿QUÉEEEEEEEE?... ESTAS LOCA JO-CHAN... 

Kaoru: Nadie te esta obligando a venir conmigo, si no quieres hacerlo es asunto tuyo... ese no es problema mío.

Sanosuke: Kenshin, esto es tu culpa... ¿POR QUE DEMONIOS SE TE OCURRIO DEJAR QUE JO-CHAN VINIERA A ESTE LUGAR?... MIRA LAS CONSECUENCIAS... YA SE VOLVIO COMPLETAMENTE LOCA...

Kaoru sale del comedor dejando a Sanosuke echando chispas, los demás en silencio y Yahiko comiendo como animal. Mas tarde en la entrada del Aoya, Kaoru, Yahiko, Sanosuke y Kenshin están parados cargando sus cosas y Misao con Aoshi los acompañan.

Misao: Espero que tengas un buen viaje Kaoru... y si necesitas mi ayuda en Tokio no dudes en escribirme y yo saldré a toda velocidad para ayudarte... sobre todo con la persona despreciable...

Aoshi: Niña Kamiya... te recomiendo aprendas a escuchar... eso te sacará de muchos problemas...

Kaoru: Gracias Misao y... emmm... gracias Aoshi... gracias por todo y sepan que son bienvenidos en mi casa, cuando gusten... bueno, nos retiramos...

Kaoru hace una reverencia a los Oniwabanshu y emprende camino.

Sanosuke y Yahiko: Adiós comadreja

Y se van a toda prisa para alcanzar a Kaoru. Kenshin hace una reverencia también.

Kenshin: Cuídense, hasta pronto...

Misao: Muérete... P

Kenshin: Oo... ¿oro?

Kenshin sale corriendo para alcanzar a sus compañeros que ya le llevan bastante ventaja. Después de un largo y tedioso viaje, en el que Kaoru permaneció mas que callada, comiendo muy poco y mirando hacia la nada... por fin llegan a Tokio, al dojo Kamiya... Kaoru entra seguida de Sanosuke y Yahiko; y Kenshin se queda parado en el umbral de la puerta, Sanosuke al notarlo se gira a verlo.

Sanosuke: ¿A que esperas Kenshin?, entra de una buena vez

Kenshin: Kaoru me ha prohibido la entrada a su casa, ya no soy bien recibido aquí... será mejor que... sessha... que sessha... se marche... de aquí...

Kenshin baja la cabeza, sabía perfectamente desde que llegó a ese lugar que algún día tendría que partir... mas nunca pensó que sería algo tan doloroso, que sería algo tan difícil... tan difícil que aun después de tomar la decisión de hacerlo, está ahí parado en la puerta sin el valor para irse y nunca mas regresar. Nunca mas volver, nunca mas verla a ella... Kaoru... la chica que se convirtió en su nueva razón de existencia, la que ahora lo odia por matar a su mamá, lo cual no hizo... el destino suele jugar con las vidas de las personas de una forma muy cruel, el siempre ha vivido atormentado por haber causado tantas muertes, pero aun así a continuado viviendo, pero ahora siente no poder seguir adelante... lo culpan de una muerte, pero el no es el causante de ella, esta pagando un precio mas alto por algo que no cometió, la vida es extraña. Kenshin se da media vuelta para irse, cuando por fin se arma de la suficiente fuerza como para salir de ahí y dejar a su ser amado... pero Sanosuke rápidamente lo detiene lanzándole la bolsa que llevaba cargando golpeando a Kenshin en la cabeza dejándolo tirado en el piso con los ojos convertidos en un par de espirales que giran sin cesar. Sanosuke va junto a Kenshin y lo sujeta de sus largos cabellos rojos y lo arrastra hacia dentro de la casa.

Sanosuke: Idiota, tu no vas a ningún lado... tienes que reconciliarte con Jo-chan inmediatamente... por que si no seré yo y no ella quien te asesine... 

Sanosuke entra a la casa y tira a Kenshin adentro de su habitación, Kaoru al verlo molesta va con Sanosuke.

Kaoru: ¿Qué hace esta basura despreciable aquí en mi casa?

Sanosuke: Se va a quedar aquí... Y NO SE TE OCURRA LA MALDITA IDEA DE CORRERLO POR QUE ENTONCES TENDRÁS QUE VERTELAS CONMIGO JO-CHAN

Kaoru: OYE QUE TE PASA, ESTA ES MI CASA Y NO TUYA... SOY YO QUIEN MANDA EN ELLA

Sanosuke: ME VALE UN CUERNO QUE SEA TU CASA, YA ME TIENES ARTO JO-CHAN... KENSHIN NO MATO A TU MAMÁ METETELO DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS EN TU ESTUPIDA CABECITA.

Kaoru: ERES DESPRECIABLE, LÁRGUENSE TU Y TU ADORADO KENSHIN, VÁYANSE AL DIABLO LOS DOS NO QUIERO VOLVERLOS A VER NUNCA...

Kaoru sale de la habitación mas que molesta, para ese momento Kenshin ya ha despertado y observaba en silencio la escena.

Kenshin: Sano, creo que es mejor que Sessha se vaya... Kaoru ya no quiere saber nada de sessha... ella me odia

Sanosuke: MIERDA... CIERRA EL PICO KENSHIN, TU Y JO-CHAN SE VAN A RECONCILIAR O DEJO DE LLAMARME SANOSUKE 

Sanosuke sale de la habitación del pelirrojo dejándolo muy triste. Sanosuke pasa por la habitación de Kaoru que tiene la puerta abierta y con Kaoru sentada en el centro, con la cabeza agachada y una mirada de enorme tristeza. Sanosuke entra y se para junto a la chica.

Kaoru: ¿Qué quieres ahora?

Sanosuke: Jo-chan estas actuando mal... yo estoy completamente seguro de que Kenshin no fue quien asesino a tu mamá.

Kaoru: Ya no me molestes con eso... onegai... ya tengo suficiente de todo esto

Sanosuke: Jo-chan, la solución a todos tus problemas es tan sencilla como ir a la habitación de Kenshin y decirle que lo amas con locura y que le crees que el no asesino a tu mamá... por que realmente el no la asesino... tu mas que nadie conoce perfectamente la forma de ser de Kenshin y sabes que no sería capaz de haberlo hecho... no seas tonta Jo-chan y entiende de una buena vez

Kaoru: ¿Ya terminaste?...

Sanosuke: MIERDA... NO ME IGNORES JO-CHAN... ADEMÁS DE TODO... NO SEAS ESTUPIDA...

Kaoru: Vete de una buena vez, no dan nada de ganas de conversar contigo si el tema va a ser el mal nacido ese...

Sanosuke: MEJOR CUIDA TU BOCA JO-CHAN... YO HABLO ESAS PALABRAS... PERO TU NO ERES UNA PERSONA QUE DEBA HABLAR DE ESA MANERA... ASI QUE MEJOR COMPORTATE

Kaoru: Como usted ordene papá Sanosuke

Sanosuke: Grrrrrr... Jo-chan estas insoportable... niña estúpida... yo mejor me voy...

Sanosuke sale de la habitación de Kaoru y va con Yahiko que esta en el dojo practicando un poco.

Sanosuke: Oye Yahiko... ¿qué te parece si esta noche la pasas en mi casa?

Yahiko: Ni loco voy a irme a meter al agujero que llamas casa...

Sanosuke: No seas idiota Yahiko-CHAN... el propósito es dejar a Jo-chan sola con Kenshin, así se quitan de los nervios que les dan cuando hay gente presente y a lo mejor así arreglan algo.

Yahiko: Me parece buena idea... Y NO ME DIGAS CHAN...

Así el chico se sube a la cabeza de Sanosuke la cual comienza a morder sin parar.

Sanosuke: Bueno, es hora de irnos Yahiko-chan

Yahiko: (Aun mordiendo a Sanosuke) Grrrrr.... no me digas chan cabeza de gallo.... grrrrrrrr

Sanosuke sale del dojo con el chico prendido en la cabeza, para irse del lugar dejando a Kenshin y Kaoru completamente solos en la casa, aunque cada uno permanece en su habitación sin salir para nada, ambos sentados en el centro de su habitación con la cabeza gacha, en un completo silencio. Así las horas pasa, y llega la noche al dojo Kamiya, pero la actividad en este lugar no cambia, si se puede llamar actividad ha estar sentados cada uno en sus respectivas habitaciones sin moverse o pronunciar palabra. Kenshin en su habitación permanece en silencio, cavilando sin cesar, tratando de encontrar una forma de convencer a Kaoru de que el no asesino a su mamá. Cuando de pronto la puerta de su oscura habitación se abre, mostrando a Kaoru parada en el marco de esta con una pequeña vela en la mano y una sonrisa en el rostro. La sonrisa de Kaoru confundió a Kenshin en extremo , Kaoru entra en la habitación cerrando tras ella la puerta y después sentándose frente a Kenshin, que la mira extremadamente confundido.

Kaoru: Hola Kenshin… ¿que te sucede?, ¿por qué me miras de esa forma?

Kenshin: Pero... Kaoru-dono no estaba usted...

Kaoru: Oye... ¿por qué de nuevo me llamas dono? (

Kenshin: Es que Sessha no tiene el derecho a llamarla con semejante confianza, como lo es llamándola solo por su nombre... bueno, Kaoru-dono tampoco me ha permitido siquiera dirigirle la palabra... y me confunde su presencia ahora aquí, sobre todo con una actitud tan amable y...

Kaoru hace callar a Kenshin colocando dos dedos sobre sus labios, Kenshin algo sonrojado la mira con expresión confusa. Kaoru, para mayor confusión de Kenshin, le sonríe mientras quita su mano de sus labios... para después en un imprevisto movimiento colocar sus labios sobre los del pelirrojo, que se queda mas que congelado, su corazón comienza a latir tan rápido que pareciera que va a salírsele del pecho, y una sensación muy fuerte inunda su pecho, una sensación sumamente fuerte que le provoca la chica y el contacto con sus labios, Kaoru lentamente besa los labios de Kenshin, que con tal acción reacciona y sin pensarlo, sin proponérselo o decidirlo la imita. Kaoru se acerca un poco mas a Kenshin sin dejar de besarlo y este la abraza con fuerza pegándola contra su pecho, y comenzando a volver su beso mas apasionado, un beso apasionado que no parece llegar a tener final, Kaoru emite un pequeño gemido entre un beso y otro, gemido que hace eco en todo el cuerpo del pelirrojo, que tiembla de solo escucharla, pero de pronto despierta de su actual sueño y deja de besar a Kaoru, la cual le mira interrogante, buscando una respuesta ante su abrupta interrupción. Kenshin voltea su rostro hacia un lado cerrando los ojos, pero sin soltar a Kaoru, por que aun con la convicción de que debe soltarla, su cuerpo ha hecho caso omiso de las ordenes de su cerebro y ha decidido actuar por si solo manteniendo a la chica entre sus brazos.

Kenshin: Kaoru-dono… por favor, esto... esto no...

Kaoru: No... no lo hagas... no me... no me rechaces... onegai... Kenshin...

Kaoru se abraza con fuerza a Kenshin, mientras llora sobre su pecho. Kenshin apoya su cabeza sobre la de la chica, mientras acaricia sus suaves y hermosos cabellos.

Kenshin: Yo nunca me atrevería ha hacerte daño, yo solo quería que no sucediera algo de lo que te vas a arrepentir, mas aún cuando tu te encuentras tan extraña... tratándome como a la peor de las personas, para después tratarme tan... tan... cariñosamente... no quiero que suceda algo que pueda dañarte...

Kaoru: Kenshin...

Kenshin: Pero aquí esta sessha para usted... mi vida entera es suya... y puede hacer con ella lo que desee... sessha esta muy feliz de entregarse enteramente a usted Kaoru-dono... 

Kaoru se aparta bruscamente de Kenshin para salir corriendo de la habitación, dejando a Kenshin, sumido en una enorme depresión. A la mañana siguiente Kenshin, muy temprano por la mañana se levanta y prepara el desayuno, y lo lleva a Kaoru hasta su recamara debido a que esta aun no ha despertado, al entrar a la habitación de la chica la ve profundamente dormida sobre su futon y en silencio se acerca, se sienta junto a ella y deposita la charola con comida a su lado. La admira durante algunos segundos y después suavemente la llama.

Kenshin: Kaoru-dono... despierte Kaoru-dono… Sessha le trajo el desayuno… Kaoru-dono...

Kaoru comenzó a moverse un poco, emitió un gemido de fastidio y se sentó sobre su futon, con los ojos entre cerrados por el sueño mira hacia todos lados hasta que se encuentra con el rostro sonriente de Kenshin que sostiene entre sus manos la charola y después la coloca sobra las piernas de Kaoru, la chica toma el plato con sopa y lo mira durante unos segundos y después lo arroja al rostro de Kenshin dejándolo completamente cubierto con el contenido y con el rostro rojo por el golpe del tazón, y después la charola con los demás alimentos va a parar al suelo arrojados de mala manera por Kaoru que se pone de pie y mira sumamente furiosa a Kenshin, que la ve completamente anonadado.

Kaoru: NO QUIERO NADA DE TI... A MENOS QUE NO SEA TU CABEZA EN MIS MANOS... ASI QUE MEJOR LARGATE CON TUS MALDITAS SOPITAS Y DEMAS PORQUERIAS QUE SE TE OCURRA LA GENIAL IDEA DE QUERERME DAR... NO DUDO NI UN POCO EN QUE TAL VEZ HASTA ESTABA ENVENENADA ESA BASURA QUE ME TRAJISTE... LARGATE MISERABLE GUSANO... ¿QUÉ NO LO ENTIENDES?... TE ODIO DESEO QUE MUERAS Y QUE SEA DE LA MANERA MAS DOLOROSA QUE JAMAS NADIE SE PUEDA IMAGINAR... TE QUIERO FUERA DE MI VIDA...

Kaoru completamente fúrica sale de la habitación dejando a un Kenshin completamente abatido y con un fuerte dolor en el pecho. En silencio comienza a limpiar todo el tiradero, mientras su rostro refleja el enorme dolor que por dentro lleva, siempre ah pensado que merece ser tratado así por las muertes que causó, pero ver a Kaoru, su amada, su protegida... la persona sin la cual no podría vivir... es demasiado dolor... demasiado. Kenshin termina de juntar todo y sale de la habitación de Kaoru, cuando en ese momento aparecen Sanosuke y Yahiko que al ver el rostro de Kenshin se preocuparon mucho.

Yahiko: ¿Pero que te sucedió Kenshin?

Kenshin: Kaoru-dono... no la entiendo… esta actuando muy extraño…

Sanosuke: Ya lo sabemos ¿pero como que no entiendes? si lo que tiene es que esta enojada por lo de su mamá solo es necesario convencerla...

Kenshin: No es tan sencillo como eso, anoche volvió a entrar a mi habitación pero esta vez entro muy sonriente tratándome como siempre... bueno no como siempre, sino que muy cariñosa... de pronto me beso sin mas palabras, me pidió que estuviera con ella y hoy en la mañana... se comporto como si fuera el ser mas despreciable que jamás existiera, se comporto con gran odio... y esto ya me esta volviendo loco...

Sanosuke: Kenshin... ¿de nuevo teniendo sueños con Jo-chan?

Kenshin: No es ningún sueño... es la verdad Sanosuke... eso sucedió...

Sanosuke: Creo que realmente te estas volviendo loco...

Kenshin: Sanosuke... lo que sucedió anoche y en el Aoya es verdad, no es ningún sueño mío.

Sanosuke: Le preguntaremos a Jo-chan y si ella me dice que no es cierto, mas te vale que no vuelvas a repetirme reverenda estupidez... Jo-chan en tu habitación y para colmo besándote... que estupidez, tal vez un hola kenshin perdona que no te crea, ¿pero un beso?... estupideces...

Kenshin, Sanosuke y Yahiko llegan a la cocina donde Kaoru se encuentra preparándose para comenzar a cocinar. A Yahiko se le pone el rostro azul de solo verla que ella cocinará. Kaoru nota la presencia de las tres personas.

Kaoru: Buenos días, Sanosuke y Yahiko... ¿y tu que haces aquí?, te dije que te largaras que no te quería volver a ver...

Sanosuke: Ya cállate Jo-chan, quiero preguntarte algo... ¿qué hiciste anoche?...

Kaoru: Que pregunta tan estúpida, pues dormir... ¿qué mas habría de hacer?

Sanosuke: Besar a Kenshin…

Kaoru: ESTAS LOCO, NI MUERTA LO HARÍA.... ¿POR QUIEN ME HAS TOMADO?...

Kaoru se da media vuelta echando chispas y comienza a preparar la comida de mala manera. Kenshin al escuchar las palabras de Kaoru siente como si el mundo se le viniera encima. Sanosuke lo mira con lastima pensando en que se ha vuelto completamente loco ya, y Yahiko aun esta con el rostro azul pensando que Kaoru preparará la comida. Por fin Kaoru termina el desayuno, y llega con el hasta el comedor donde están sus tres inquilinos, Sanosuke y Yahiko se sientan a la mesa, y Kenshin se queda apartado de ellos con la cabeza agachada con los ojos cerrados y un profundo dolor en el pecho, resultado de todos los recientes acontecimientos. Kaoru les sirve a Sanosuke y Yahiko, y después a ella misma, para después sentarse y probar los alimentos... los cuales no tarda ni dos segundos en escupirlos terminando en el rostro de Sanosuke.

Kaoru: T-T esto sabe horrible... 

Sanosuke: Ya deberías aprender a cocinar de una puta vez... siempre cocinas estas porquerías de comida, pareciera que nos quieres envenenar... y luego dices que Kenshin es un asesino, pero si tuercas...

Kaoru: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR... CALLATE CABEZA DE GALLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

Kaoru le tira con la cuchara con que sirvió la comida dándole en la frente a Sanosuke, que cae de espaldas con un chichón en la frente.

Kaoru enojada se levanta de la mesa y se va, dejando a Yahiko completamente azul viendo el plato frente a el, Sanosuke tirado en el suelo con un chichón tamaño Jumbo en la frente y Kenshin en una esquina con el corazón completamente roto. El día transcurre con peleas entre Kaoru y todos los inquilinos del dojo, por lo que Sanosuke y Yahiko, dada la actitud de la chica prefieren irse, y Kenshin... Kenshin se encuentra aun en el comedor sentado en una esquina con el corazón aun mas roto. La noche llega al dojo, y Kaoru llega al comedor donde comienza a beber te, ignorando por completo a Kenshin, que al notar la presencia de la chica sentada a escasos metros de el, frente la mesa y dándole la espalda al pelirrojo. Kenshin la observa en cada detalle, cada movimiento, cada centímetro de su ser... la observa completamente hipnotizado con su presencia. Kenshin lanza un suspiro que llega a los oídos de Kaoru que deja de beber su te y voltea a verlo.

Kaoru: Guarda silencio, si vas a estar aquí... no hagas ruido...

Kaoru regresa a lo que hacia dejando a Kenshin aun mas triste de lo que estaba, no comprende la actitud de Kaoru, es muy extraña... pero el esta dispuesto a soportar lo que sea, Kaoru es dueña de su ser y si lo que ella quiere es jugar con él... el está dispuesto ha dejarla hacerlo. 

Kaoru: Kenshin... ¿por qué me entregas tu vida si tu dices no haber asesinado a mi mamá?

Kenshin: ¿Oro?... lo hago por que deseo que sea feliz y si su felicidad es matarme, yo le entrego mi vida con todo gusto, todo por conseguir su felicidad...

Kaoru: Eres un tonto... tu no sabes lo que me haría realmente feliz... no logras comprenderme...

Kenshin se pone de pie, se acerca a Kaoru y se sienta tras ella, la abraza por la cintura y recuesta su cabeza sobre su hombro.

Kenshin: Kaoru-dono... ¿por que juega de esta manera tan cruel con Sessha?

Kaoru: ...

Kenshin: Kaoru-dono... por favor…

Kaoru: Kenshin... ¿Que fue lo que sucedió la noche en que  mi madre murió?

Kenshin comienza a relatar a Kaoru todo lo sucedido, con lujo de detalles. Kaoru permanece en silencio escuchándolo. Kenshin termina de contar su historia.

Kenshin: Eso fue lo que sucedió esa noche

Kaoru: Un lobo de mibu...

Kenshin: Si

Kaoru: Saito tiene muchas explicaciones que darme, mañana lo buscaré

Kenshin: Sessha quiere acompañarla Kaoru-dono

Kaoru: No... iré yo sola, y espero que no se te ocurra seguirme

Kenshin: Pero Kaoru-dono

Kaoru: Pero nada Kenshin, iré yo sola y no se habla mas del asunto...

Kaoru se suelta del abrazo de Kenshin, el cual se aparta de ella esperando a que se vaya, pero Kaoru solamente se gira y se acomoda en el pecho de Kenshin, el cual decide mejor no decir nada y solo abrazarla.

Kaoru: Kenshin

Kenshin: Dígame Kaoru-dono

Kaoru: Primero, no me digas dono… Y segundo, tranquilízate un poco tienes tu corazón latiendo a mil por hora…

Kenshin: Discúlpame Kaoru... y mi corazón, no creo poder evitar que esté latiendo de esta manera... late así por usted, cuando esta con sessha, y mas aun cuando abraza a sessha... Kaoru me haces sentir las emociones mas intensas de mi vida, jamás me he sentido como tu me has hecho sentir...

Kaoru: Kenshin... Ai shiteru...

Kenshin abraza con mas fuerza a Kaoru.

Kenshin: Ai shiteru Kaoru… (Pensando) Mañana no creo poder resistir de Nuevo el rechazo de Kaoru… no podré soportarlo...

Una solitaria lagrima recorre la mejilla izquierda de Kenshin, y así abrazados permanecen esperando a que llegue el amanecer, el cual Kenshin desea con todas sus fuerzas jamás llegue, que el tiempo se detenga y quedarse por siempre abrazando a Kaoru.


	4. 04

El misterio de la muerte de Sakura Kamiya

Por: Kaily el ángel diabólico

La mañana llega, el sol ilumina toda la ciudad de Tokio, incluyendo el dojo Kamiya, donde Kenshin y Kaoru, aún en el comedor duermen abrazados recostados en el suelo. Kaoru de pronto abre los ojos, un poco soñolienta intenta identificar donde se encuentra, mas no tarda mucho en saberlo, intenta levantarse mas Kenshin la mantiene abrazada con fuerza sin soltarla por nada.

Kaoru: Ya suéltame, me quiero levantar.

Kenshin: Quédate aquí conmigo Kaoru... por favor...

Kaoru: No, ya suéltame.

Kenshin: Por favor Kaoru, después de lo de anoche no puedo soltarte y permitirte que me trates de esa manera... ya deja de jugar conmigo, yo no asesine a tu mamá, y no voy a pagar por algo que no hice... ya suficiente tengo con lo que si hice 

Kaoru: Suéltame, ¿cuál anoche?, no se de que estas hablando ni que demonios hago yo aquí contigo, suéltame.

Kaoru consigue soltarse y corre hasta llegar a su habitación y Kenshin llega casi inmediatamente después. Kaoru al verlo ahí se gira molesta dándole la espalda y cruzando los brazos.

Kaoru: Vete de mi habitación

Kenshin: Ya basta Kaoru... ya te expliqué lo que sucedió

Kaoru: No se de que estas hablando

Kenshin: ¿Qué es lo que quieres conseguir con este juego?

Kaoru: Yo no estoy jugando a nada, tu estas completamente loco

Kenshin: YA BASTA KAORU

Kenshin sujeta a Kaoru por los hombros y la hace girar quedando cara a cara.

Kenshin: DEJA DE JUGAR, YA ESTOY CANSADO... YO NO ASESINE A TU MAMÁ... NO LO HICE... DEJA YA DE JUGAR CONMIGO.

Kaoru intenta separarse de Kenshin pero este la sujeta con fuerza evitando que se mueva.

Kaoru: Suéltame

Kenshin: No te soltaré por nada, esto tiene que terminar ya... no voy a pagar por algo que yo no hice, ya tengo suficiente con lo que si hice.

Kaoru: Suéltame inmediatamente yo no quiero saber nada de ti

Kenshin: ¿Por que actúas así?... ¿qué es lo que quieres conseguir?

Kaoru: No se de que estas hablando, y no tienes ningún derecho a tocarme

Kenshin jala a Kaoru hacia el, la abraza por la cintura y los hombros, para después besarla. Kaoru intenta soltarse mas Kenshin no se lo permite aferrándola a su cuerpo, la chica lentamente deja de resistirse y se rinde ante Kenshin correspondiendo así a su beso. Segundos después Kenshin separa sus labios de los de Kaoru, aun juntos respiran un poco agitados.

Kenshin: Te amo Kaoru

Kaoru: Te amo Kenshin

Kenshin besa nuevamente a Kaoru que sin oponer resistencia alguna le corresponde, permanecen así durante un largo rato, besándose sin cesar, cuando de pronto un sonido los interrumpe.

Sanosuke: Ejem

Kaoru se aparta avergonzada de Kenshin que igualmente avergonzado esta con la cabeza agachada, ambos muy sonrojados.

Kaoru: ¿Qué?... ¿qué quieres?... Sanosuke...

Sanosuke: Bueno, yo estaba preocupado... pensé que tal vez ya te habrías comido a Kenshin... ya veo que así fue... te lo comiste a besos... ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

Kaoru: No te rías  estúpido cabeza de gallo

Sanosuke: Cierra la boca Jo-chan... o te la voy a lavar con jabón...

Kaoru: ¿Qué tu me vas a lavar la boca con jabón a mi?... pero si tu eres de lo mas malhablado que se puede encontrar en todo Japón... 

Sanosuke: Lo que digas... al menos ya se contentaron ustedes dos.. y no solo ese... sino que ya se dijeron lo que sienten... ya venía siendo hora de que lo hicieran par de tortolitos desorientados... pero insito Jo-chan mas te vale cerrar tu boquita o si no...

Kenshin: ¿O si no que Sanosuke?

Sanosuke: O si no le voy a dar la reprimenda de su vida

Kenshin: ¿Y por que habrías de dársela?... tu mismo la mereces

Sanosuke: ¿Me estas retando Kenshin?

Kenshin: ¿Estas retando tu a Kaoru?

Sanosuke: Si la estoy retando

Kenshin: Yo también te estoy retando a ti

Sanosuke: Vaya que se te subió el amor a la cabeza

Kenshin: Sanosuke, me gustaría que nos dejaras a solas... por favor...

Sanosuke: Esta bien... solo que ya sabes... no te propases con Jo-chan...

Kaoru: No Sanosuke, quédate... yo soy la que me voy

Sanosuke: ¿De que hablas?, ¿por qué te quieres ir?

Kaoru: Por que si

Kenshin: Kaoru tu no te vas de aquí hasta que no hablemos

Kaoru: No quiero, ¿qué no lo entiendes?

Kenshin: Ya basta Kaoru, por favor... ya no tiene sentido que sigas jugando

Kaoru: No es ningún juego

Sanosuke: ¿De que hablan?

Kenshin: De que Kaoru ha estado jugando todo este tiempo, cuando no hay nadie se comporta de una manera y cuando están los demás me trata como al ser mas despreciable

Sanosuke: ¿Hablas de tus sueños?

Kenshin:  No fueron sueños

Kaoru: Mira Sanosuke, este miserable ya se volvió loco, dice que yo le dije que lo amaba y eso no es cierto... y no contento con ello también me besó por la fuerza

Sanosuke: ¿Y bien Kenshin?... ¿qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?

Kenshin: Kaoru, ya basta de mentiras... esto tiene que terminar... di la verdad...

Kaoru: La verdad ya la dije, ¿qué quieres que diga... que todas las noches voy y me meto a escondidas a tu cuarto para abrazarte y besarte... y como si eso no fuera poco, también decirte que te amo?

Sanosuke: ¿Y como sabes tu que eso es lo que Kenshin dijo que sucedió?

Kaoru: ¿Qué?... ¿qué si como lo se?... emmm... yo... es que... ya me voy...

Kaoru sale corriendo de la habitación a Sanosuke solo le sale una enorme gota de sudor en la cabeza y Kenshin sale corriendo tras la chica. Sanosuke solo suspira resignado y se va, mientras tanto Kenshin alcanza a Kaoru a medio pasillo, la sujeta del brazo derecho y la hace entrar a uno de los cuartos, entrando el también y cerrando la puerta.

Kenshin: Kaoru ya se descubrió tu juego, ya nada ganas con seguir con esta mentira

Kaoru: Muy bien, lo acepto todo se descubrió... algo muy tonto de mi parte... pero eso no significa que ya no te odie por asesinar a mi mamá

Kenshin: ¿Por que actúas así?, no pareces la misma Kaoru... la mujer de hermosos sentimientos... la mujer que yo amo...

Kaoru: Ya cállate, no me interesa lo que tengas que decir, no me interesa lo que pienses de mi... no me importas para nada... si me comportaba cariñosa las ultimas veces era por que intentaba jugar contigo conseguir descontrolarte emocionalmente y así conseguir derrotarte en una pelea... para vengar la muerte de mi madre... yo no te amo y nunca lo haré... eres un bastardo asesino que no merece mas que la muerte.

Kaoru camina con dirección en la puerta pasando junto a Kenshin haciéndolo a un lado de un golpe, pero antes de que Kaoru salga del lugar Kenshin la sujeta del moño del kimono.

Kenshin: Kaoru... por mas que lo intentes... jamás conseguirás engañarme, te conozco perfectamente... tus emociones, tus sentimientos... no son algo de lo que no esté enterado... tal vez parezca un payaso, tal vez parezca ingenuo... pero no lo soy... y tu menos que nadie es capas de engañarme... te conozco demasiado bien

Kaoru: Si tanto me conoces entonces debes saber que me quiero ir, que no quiero saber nada de ti

Kenshin: ¿Quieres que demuestre que se perfectamente lo que sientes?

Kaoru: Como si realmente pu... dieras...

Kaoru corta su frase al sentir el aliento de Kenshin sobre su cuello y sus manos sujetando su cintura. Kenshin acaricia la oreja de Kaoru con sus labios para después hablarle suavemente.

Kenshin: En este momento todo tu cuerpo esta vibrando de pies a cabeza, tu corazón late desenfrenado, se te dificulta respirar, quieres hacer algo pero no puedes reaccionar, la sensación de mi aliento sobre tu cuello y mis labios tocándote, son sensaciones que se repiten y te hacen estremecer aun mas... y quieres que continúe...

Kaoru: De... deten... detente...

Las manos de Kenshin suavemente se deslizan por los costados de Kaoru, haciéndola sufrir escalofríos, las manos del pelirrojo llegan a los mulos de la chica y después suavemente comienzan a subir, delineando las curvas de la chica que siente como se intensifican mas y mas sus sensaciones ante las caricias. Kenshin besa el cuello de Kaoru una y otra vez, hablando entre uno y otro beso.

Kenshin: Se perfectamente... lo que sientes... se que deseas que continúe... por que tu... realmente me amas...

De un rápido movimiento Kenshin gira a Kaoru y la lleva unos cuantos paso hacia atrás chocando con la pared.

Kenshin: Se que me amas como yo te amo a ti... deja de negarlo...

Kaoru lleva sus manos a su pecho a la vez que agacha su cabeza y comienza a llorar sin cesar.

Kaoru: Yo no debo... no debo hacerlo... pero... no lo puedo evitar... es mas fuerte que yo... mamá... perdóname mamá... pero yo... yo lo amo... ya no puedo mas... 

Kaoru se deja caer al suelo y se abraza a sus piernas.

Kaoru: Ya no puedo mas... esto es demasiado... es mucho dolor... mucho rencor... mucho... amor...

Kenshin se arrodilla frente a Kaoru.

Kaoru: Perdóname mamá... onegai... yo no sabía que el había sido... no lo hice a propósito... pero aun así... soy culpable... esto nunca debió suceder... nunca debió suceder... 

Kenshin: Kaoru... Sakura era una mujer muy amable, dudo mucho que fuera capaz de guardarle rencor a alguien, mucho menos a su propia hija... ella sabe perfectamente lo que sucedió, sabe que yo no fui el asesino...

Kaoru se para abre la puerta y sale corriendo hasta salir del dojo y después alejarse lo suficiente del lugar y de Kenshin. Dado a su condición choca con alguien al ir corriendo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, pero al menos esta persona es alguien conocido por lo que Kaoru lo abraza.

Aoshi: ¿Qué sucede niña Kamiya?

Kaoru: No puedo hacerlo, no puedo hacerlo.... no puedo...

Aoshi: Creo que es mejor ir a algún lugar donde no haya tanta gente.

Kaoru y Aoshi van hasta al río, para estos momentos Kaoru esta mas tranquila.

Kaoru: ¿A que has venido a Tokio Aoshi?

Aoshi: Sucede que Misao se fue del Aoya diciendo que se encargaría de hacer pagar al asesino de tu mamá, por lo que vine en su búsqueda aquí a Tokio... Misao tal vez tenga intenciones de acabar con Battosai

Kaoru: Pero esto es muy extraño, si ella partió antes que tu ya debería estar aquí

Aoshi: ¿Eso quiere decir que aun no se a aparecido por aquí?

Kaoru: No... Misao no ha ido al dojo para nada.

Aoshi: Esta pequeña niña, ¿donde se habrá metido?... ¿qué estará tramando?

Kaoru: No lo se

Aoshi: ¿Y ahora si me dirás que esta sucediendo contigo?

Kaoru: ¿Conmigo?...¿qué sucede conmigo?... je, je ^^U... nada ._.u

Aoshi: Debió ser un nada muy importante

Kaoru: No, si no pasa nada de interés ^^U

Aoshi suspira resignado.

Aoshi: Al menos dime si asesinaste a Battosai o no

Kaoru: Emmm... no... es que... emmm... yo...

Aoshi: Cuando hablamos, dijiste que te encargarías de matarlo... ¿qué fue lo que sucedió que no fue así?

Kaoru: O.ó... ¿qué si que sucedió?... O.O nada... de verdad Aoshi...

Aoshi: Así que te ganó el amor

Kaoru:  ¬¬ Bueno, ¿todo mundo lo sabe o que?... v.v°

Aoshi: Eres muy obvia niña... hasta el mas idiota se podría dar cuenta

Kaoru: T-T Ay no...

Aoshi: Es mejor que regreses a tu casa

Kaoru: Vamos... no quiero llegar yo sola

Aoshi: Esta bien, así podré estar presente cuando Misao aparezca

Mientras tanto en el dojo Kamiya, Kenshin se pasea por toda la habitación donde antes estaba con Kaoru.

Kenshin: Creo que fui demasiado lejos, no debí atreverme a tocarla de esa manera... no se que hubiera sucedido si ella se queda... y para colmo la hice sentir mal... sessha no hace mas que dañar a quien lo rodea... pero maldita sea, no pude dejar de tocarla

Sanosuke: COMO QUE NO PUDISTE DEJAR DE TOCARLA

Kenshin O.O ¿Oro?... ¿Sanosuke?… ¿pero donde estas?

Sanosuke entra por la ventana de la habitación.

Kenshin: O.O ¿Oro?

Sanosuke: TE ESCUCHE KENSHIN… ¿QUE ESTABAS HACIENDOLE A JO-CHAN?

Kenshin: Orooooooo.... Sano... sessha… sessha… no le hizo nada malo... oroooooo

Sanosuke: DEJATE DE TUS PUTOS OROS Y SESSHAS, Y RESA POR TU VIDA... NO VAS A ANDAR DE RABO VERDE CON JO-CHAN... SI NO TE CASAS CON ELLA NO LE TOCAS UN PELO...

Sanosuke le da un golpe en la cabeza a Kenshin que termina incrustado en el piso con un enorme chichón en la cabeza, los ojos dándole vueltas.

Kenshin  @.@° Orooooooooo

Sanosuke: ESO TE PASA POR RABO VERDE Y MAS TE VALE NO VOLVERLE A PONER UNA MANO ENCIMA A MI JO-CHAN

Kenshin se pone de pie y mira muy serio a Sanosuke.

Kenshin: ¿Qué quieres decir con "mi Jo-chan"?

Sanosuke: Que mas te vale comportarte bien o te mando mucho a $#%/($%

Kenshin: ¿Por qué estas tan interesado en proteger a "TU JO-CHAN" de mi?

Sanosuke: Por que yo la quiero mucho... ¿ALGUN PROBLEMA CON ESO?

Sanosuke se para retador frente a Kenshin que le mira con recelo.

Kenshin: Mira Sanosuke, no se que tienes tu con MI Kaoru... pero mas te vale que lo olvides, Kaoru es MIA, ella me ama a mi... así que por tu bien... NO TE METAS

Sanosuke: ASI QUE QUIERES PELEAR... MUY BIEN TE DARÉ TU MERECIDO RABO VERDE

Mientras tanto en una de las tantas calles de Tokio. Kaoru y Aoshi caminan lentamente, cuando de pronto alguien les habla, al tomar atención a la persona que les habla se encuentran con Saito parado detrás de ellos.

Saito: Pero que pareja tan extraña... ¿Battosai estará enterado?... ¿qué irá a pensar?... y ni hablemos de lo que va a hacer...

Aoshi: No molestes

Kaoru: Saito... es muy oportuna tu aparición, quiero hablar contigo

Saito: La mujer de Battosai pasea por todo Tokio con el Oniwabanshu y ahora quiere hablar conmigo... algo muy raro te cargas entre manos mujer de Battosai

Kaoru: No me llames así, me llamo Kaoru

Saito: Ya lo se mujer de Battosai, vamos acompáñenme a la estación de policía y ahí hablaremos

Saito se da media vuelta, Kaoru y Aoshi lo siguen. De regreso en el dojo. Kenshin mira con rabia a Sanosuke sujetando su Sakabattou a punto de desenvainarla, mientras Sanosuke esta en posición de pelea.

Kenshin: ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE TIENES CON MI KAORU?... CONTESTA

Sanosuke: ERES UN ESTUPIDO IMBECIL KENSHIN, YO NO TENGO NADA CON JO-CHAN PERO SI TU TE PASAS DE PATAN TE ASEGURO QUE SI VOY A TENER

Kenshin: NO TE ATREVAS A PENSAR SIQUIERA EN TENER ALGO CON KAORU... PRIMERO TE MATO

Sanosuke: POR QUE NO TE DEJAS DE PALABRERIA Y COMENZAMOS LA PELEA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ

Kenshin se lanza sobre Sanosuke. Mientras tanto en la estación de policia, en la oficina de Saito. Kaoru esta sentada frente a un escritorio, del lado opuesto se encuentra sentado Saito y detrás de ella esta parado Aoshi.

Saito: ¿Y bien mujer de Battosai?... ¿qué es lo que quieres hablar conmigo?

Kaoru: Es sobre uno de los lobos de Mibu

Saito: ¿La mujer de Battosai pregunta por un lobo de mibu?... la vida es muy extraña, y tu lo eres mas... ¿qué es lo que quieres saber?

Kaoru: Hace aproximadamente 12 años mi madre fue asesinada, según me enteré hace poco fue Kenshin quien la asesino... pero el dice que el no fue... que el asesino fue uno de los lobos de mibu... y quiero saber si eso es verdad

Saito: ¿Y yo como podría saberlo?

Kaoru: Kenshin dice...

La conversación siguió durante largo rato. Mas tarde, en el dojo Kamiya se libra una brutal batalla que ha causado ya algunos destrozos en el dojo y ha terminado librándose en medio del jardín. Sanosuke respira agitadamente mientras ve como Kenshin se prepara para atacar nuevamente.

Sanosuke: Rayos Kenshin, eres muy fuerte... pero yo no me rindo... eso ya lo sabes, así que continuemos que esto esta muy divertido.

Kenshin lleno de ira y los ojos de un color dorado se lanza nuevamente al ataque, Sanosuke se lanza sobre Kenshin que lo golpea con su Sakabattou en el estomago y lo lanza a volar con dirección a la puerta, momento en el cual Kaoru, Saito y Aoshi vienen entrado, Saito toma en brazos a Kaoru y salta hacia un lado para evitar el choque con Sanosuke y Aoshi se aparta un poco, terminando Sanosuke tirado a media calle después de chocar con la pared que esta al frente cruzando la calle. Kenshin observa con sus ojos dorados a Saito que carga a Kaoru en brazos y se llena aun mas de ira.

Kenshin: SI APRECIAS TU VIDA MAS TE VALE QUE LA SUELTES SAITO... ELLA ES MIA Y NADIE MAS TIENE EL DERECHO DE TOCARLA

Saito ríe burlón al ver la reacción de Kenshin y permanece con Kaoru en brazos que mira preocupada a Sanosuke tirado en la calle sobre el hombro de Saito.

Kenshin: ¿QUÉ NO ENTENDISTE?... TE DIJE QUE LA SOLTARAS INMEDIATAMENTE... ¿O ES QUE ACASO QUIERES MORIR SAITO?

Aoshi: Battosai... estas demasiado exaltado mejor sería que te tranquilizaras.

Kenshin: CALLATE AOSHI QUE CONTIGO NO ES EL ASUNTO... SAITO... ¿QUÉ ESTAS ESPERANDO?

Saito: Es gracioso verte así de trastornado... si que tiene poder sobre ti esta chica...

Saito baja a Kaoru que permanece con la cabeza agachada.

Kenshin: Kaoru ven aquí... apártate de Saito...

Kaoru se muerde un labio y baja mas la cabeza.

Kaoru: Kenshin... yo... emm… creo que tenemos que… hablar…

Kenshin: Te dije que te apartaras de Saito... HAZLO

Kaoru se sorprende por el grito de Kenshin y levanta la vista y se queda muda al ver su mirada, es una mirada de ira, una ira tan grande como nunca la había visto en Kenshin, sus ojos dorados... como los de Battosai...

Kenshin: MALDITA SEA KAORU... OBEDECE...

Kaoru un poco asustada reacciona y camina hacia Kenshin que la hace pararse detrás de el, y después de asegurarse que la tiene totalmente resguardada, dirige su mirada a Saito con su espada en mano.

Kenshin: Lárgate de aquí Saito si aprecias tu vida... nunca vuelvas a tocarla... jamás... 

Saito: ¿Es que acaso no vamos a pelear?

Kenshin: Quería darte una oportunidad... pero si lo que deseas es morir, adelante...

Saito saca su espada y Kenshin se prepara para atacarlo, cuando Kaoru se abraza a el sujetándolo por el pecho.

Kaoru: Kenshin... no pelees... por favor...

Kenshin: Suéltame Kaoru

Kaoru: No... no quiero que pelees

Kenshin: ¿No quieres que dañe a Saito?

Kaoru: No quiero que lo dañes a el, ni que te dañes tu mismo... no quiero que vuelvas a matar...

Kenshin se queda en silencio durante un momento y después guarda su espada, dirige una ultima mirada a Saito a manera de advertencia, sujeta una de las manos de Kaoru para llevársela con él. Mientras Sanosuke se pone de pie y entra al dojo.

Aoshi: ¿Por qué peleabas con Battosai?

Sanosuke: Por que... me pasé de... atolondrado... y de cierta manera... lo provoque... un poquito... pero el se lo merecía... por rabo verde... no pensé que... se enloquecería así... tener celos de Saito... vaya broma...

Saito: Battosai esta muy afectado por el juego sentimental de la chica

Aoshi: Solo falta ver como va a reaccionar ahora.

Dentro del dojo, Kenshin aun lleva a Kaoru sujeta de la mano, la cual va viendo todos los destrozos que se resumen en paredes con agujeros, muebles hechos astillas y muchos otros destrozos. Kenshin se detiene por fin frente a la puerta de la recamara de Kaoru, la cual abre y entra haciendo entrar a Kaoru y cierra la puerta.

Kenshin: ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo con Saito?

Kaoru: Yo...es que... Aoshi y yo estábamos...

Kenshin: ¿CÓMO QUE AOSHI Y TU?... ¿QUÉ ESTABAS HACIENDO CON AOSHI?

Kaoru: NO ME GRITES... SOLAMENTE ME LO ENCONTRE POR LA CALLE... Y TAMBIEN A SAITO  

Kenshin: COMO ES POSIBLE QUE POR PURA CASUALIDAD TE ECONTRARAS POR LA CALLE CON ESOS DOS TIPOS... ¿Y AHORA QUE ES LO QUE PRETENDES?

Kaoru: YO NO PRETENDO NADA... lo que sucede... es que... es que...

Kaoru baja la cabeza apenada, Kenshin la mira entre furioso y confundido.

Kenshin: Kaoru explícame inmediatamente lo que esta sucediendo.

Kaoru: Esteee... mejor después... je, je, je, je... Mou v.v°

Kenshin: Nada de después… ahora mismo hablamos te guste o no te guste

Kaoru: No Kenshin, es que... no quiero.... por que... 

Kenshin: ¿Qué es lo que te sucede ahora?, una nueva estrategia de tu juego

Kaoru: (Pensando) Que bueno que me conoces Kenshin ¬¬ (Hablando) No es eso... es que no... no... no... no me siento bien (Pensando) Que se la crea, que se la crea, por favor

Kenshin: ¿Iré por Megumi?

Kenshin se da media vuelta para irse.

Kaoru: No Kenshin espera, no es necesario... solo estoy cansada... con un poco de descanso se me quita... (Pensando) Si Megumi viene la muy malvada me va a descubrir ante Kenshin ¬¬

Kenshin: Estas segura Kaoru, no me gustaría que te sucediera nada malo

Kaoru: No te preocupes, estaré bien

Kenshin: Esta bien, pero si te sigues sintiendo mal, sin excusa ni pretexto traeré a Megumi para que te atienda

Kaoru: Esta bien 

Kenshin sale de la habitación dejando a Kaoru a solas, la chica suspira y sienta.

Kaoru: ¿Y ahora que voy a hacer?... lo que esta sucediendo con Kenshin es mi culpa... soy tan estúpida

Kaoru comienza a llorar y se cubre el rostro con sus manos. Y afuera de la habitación parado dando la espalda a la puerta se encuentra Kenshin, el cual escucha las palabras y llanto de Kaoru, permanece ahí por algunos instantes y después se va caminando lentamente, cuando llega al comedor se encuentra con Aoshi, Sanosuke y Saito. Kenshin entra al comedor mirando a los presentes ahí con frialdad.

Kenshin: ¿Qué haces aquí Saito? Creí haberte dicho que te largaras de aquí... ¿y tu Sanosuke? De ti no quiero saber nada... Aoshi, ¿a que has venido a Tokio?, ¿dónde esta Misao?

Saito: Creo yo Battosai... que estas demasiado celoso... (Risa burlona de Saito)

Kenshin: ¿Y que si lo estoy?

Saito: Que realmente ya te volviste mas idiota de lo que ya estabas

Kenshin: ¿Y?

Aoshi: Y todas esas alucinaciones tuyas no son verdad, estas bastante esquizofrénico... la chica Kamiya se ah enterado de la verdad, hace unos momentos yo me la encontré por la calle iba llorando, cuando veníamos para este lugar nos encontramos con Saito y la chica le pidió hablar con el

Saito: Así fue como fuimos a la estación de policía donde la chica me pregunto por uno de los lobos de mibu, que atando cabos supimos cual era y que realmente el fue el asesino de su mamá

Sanosuke: ¿Cómo fue que supieron quien era?

Saito: Según la fecha, el lugar y la herida que supuestamente Battosai hizo a ese lobo de mibu... ya que precisamente la misma fecha y en el mismo lugar Kenryu apareció con esa misma herida y hecha por Battosai, según Kenryu

Kenshin: Kenryu... pero aun no me explicas tu Aoshi que es lo que haces aquí

Aoshi: Vine a buscar a Misao

Kenshin: Misao no esta aquí

Aoshi: Eso ya me lo dijo la niña Kamiya

Kenshin: ¿Y por que la buscas?, ¿qué te hizo pensar que estaba aquí?

Aoshi: Misao un día de pronto dijo que partiría de viaje, cuando le pregunte el porque me dijo que iría en busca del asesino de la mamá de la niña Kamiya... y sin mas, Misao se fue del Aoya... pensé que vendría a causar problemas (Pensando- esa niña esta loca) y decidí venir a buscarla

Kenshin: Ella no ha venido para acá

Aoshi: Ya lo se ¬¬

Saito: ¿Y que tal que la comadreja a quien fue a buscar no es Battosai, sino que fue a buscar a Kenryu?

Aoshi: ¿Qué?... ¿cómo podría haberse enterado?

Sanosuke: ¬¬ ¿Cómo podría haberse enterado?... Despierta Aoshi, esa niña es la jefa de tu grupo de espías, ¿de donde podría haber sacado la información?

Aoshi: Pero yo no me enteré de nada

Saito: Pues eso solo resulta ser una posible teoría, solo hay que esperar un poco esa mocosa aparecerá en cualquier momento para causar problemas... y bueno yo me voy... Tokio me espera (Saito pone ojos soñadores ¿O.ó?)

Sanosuke: O.ó

Kenshin: Entonces tu te quedarás aquí Aoshi... solo te advierto una cosa...

Aoshi: Mantenerme alejado de tu Kaoru

Kenshin: Si... y tu Sanosuke, ya te estas tardando en largarte de aquí... ¿y donde dejaste a Yahiko?

Sanosuke: Muy bien me largo... por el momento... y Yahiko-chan está en el Akabeko, le pidió posada a Tae por que dice que ya no aguanta a MI Jo-chan (¬¬ este tiene ganas de una golpiza)

Kenshin: Esta bien (Creo que no escucho a Sanosuke =P) y deja de decirle "MI Jo-chan" a MI Kaoru(Creo que me equivoque ^^U)

Sanosuke: Uy que delicado, bueno yo me voy... cuida mucho a MI Jo-chan 

Sanosuke y Saito se van del dojo Kamiya quedando solamente Kenshin y Aoshi en el comedor, en un completo silencio.

Kenshin: Emmm... creo que tendremos que esperar a que Kaoru se sienta un poco mejor y nos diga donde te instalaremos... y emm... yo me voy a hacer la comida

Aoshi: Esta bien

Kenshin sale del comedor dejando completamente solo al Oniwabanshu.

Aoshi: Ya puedes salir niña Kamiya

Kaoru aparece por la otra puerta (tiene dos puertas el comedor ^^U) y se sienta frente Aoshi.

Aoshi: ¿Y bien?

Kaoru: No puedo hablar con él... me da vergüenza después de todo lo que le hice v.v°

Aoshi: Pídele perdón, el no te guarda rencor

Kaoru: Pero es que me da vergüenza T-T

Aoshi: Habla con él, y quítale de encima el peso de todo lo que hiciste... por que hasta que el no se entere que tu ya no deseas hacerle mal, el siempre estará esperando que tu en cualquier momento lo rechaces o lo trates mal... o incluso termine cansándose de todo y se vaya de este lugar, para nunca regresar... lo perderás para siempre

Kaoru: Tienes razón Aoshi, en cuanto tenga la oportunidad se lo diré

Kenshin aparece en el comedor.

Kenshin: Kaoru... estas levantada... ¿cómo te sientes?

Kaoru: O.O Bien... emm... Aoshi vamos a donde será tu habitación...

Kaoru se para y toma de la mano a Aoshi y lo saca del comedor a rastras, ante la mirada molesta de Kenshin. Cuando Kaoru por fin se detiene lejos del comedor. Aoshi sentado en el suelo con mirada molesta.

Aoshi: Se suponía que hablarías con el en cuanto tuvieras la oportunidad

Kaoru: Es que esa no era la oportunidad

Aoshi: ¿Qué esperas para que sea la oportunidad?

Kaoru: Que por principio no esté nadie... 

Aoshi: Podías haberme dicho que me retirara y los dejara hablar a solas ¬¬... no que me arrastraste por toda la casa

Kaoru: Ups ._.u... perdona Aoshi, es que me puse nerviosa y no pensé en lo que hacía y... T-T perdón 

Aoshi: Así como te disculpas conmigo podrías disculparte con él

Kaoru: T.T No es lo mismo... yo a él lo quiero... no es que no me agrades... pero es algo diferente... además lo que le hice a él fue muy feo... aunque no creo que tu sintieras muy bonito ser arrastrado por la casa... T-T ay ya no se

Aoshi: No seas infantil, compórtate como un adulto y habla con Battosai

Kaoru: v.v Está bien

Aoshi: Muy bien, pero antes dime cual será mi habitación... así me quedo ahí para no molestarlos...(Pensando) y ustedes no me molesten a mi ¬¬

Kaoru: Está bien acompáñame 

Aoshi se pone de pie y sigue a Kaoru hasta llegar a una habitación a la cual entran

Kaoru: Muy bien Aoshi, esta será tu habitación, si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirlo... si no necesitas nada mas yo me retiro.... con tu permiso

Kaoru se retira de la habitación de Aoshi y al salir se encuentra con Kenshin parado al final del corredor, que la mira con una mirada de enojo, que pone nerviosa a Kaoru

Kaoru: O.O Ken... Kenshin... ho... ho... @.@... emmm yo voy a... a la clínica del doctor Genzai

Kaoru sale corriendo sin dar tiempo a Kenshin de decir nada y se queda parado en el corredor, camina unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Aoshi, mira hacia adentro y ve a Aoshi parado viéndolo a él

Kenshin: Mas te vale no olvidarte de que Kaoru es mía

Aoshi: Tu sabes perfectamente que yo tengo a alguien

Kenshin: Lo se, no solo por Kaoru es por quien me preocupo...

Kenshin se va dejando solo a Aoshi

Aoshi: (Pensando) ¿Donde estarás metida?... te viene a buscar y no estas... solo espero y no te encuentres en problemas...


	5. 05

El misterio de la muerte de Sakura Kamiya

Por: Kaily el ángel diabólico

Capitulo 5

Kenshin se queda en silencio durante un momento y después guarda su espada, dirige una ultima mirada a Saito a manera de advertencia, sujeta una de las manos de Kaoru para llevársela con él. Mientras Sanosuke se pone de pie y entra al dojo.

Aoshi: ¿Por qué peleabas con Battosai?

Sanosuke: Por que... me pasé de... atolondrado... y de cierta manera... lo provoque... un poquito... pero el se lo merecía... por rabo verde... no pensé que... se enloquecería así... tener celos de Saito... vaya broma...

Saito: Battosai esta muy afectado por el juego sentimental de la chica

Aoshi: Solo falta ver como va a reaccionar ahora.

Dentro del dojo, Kenshin aun lleva a Kaoru sujeta de la mano, la cual va viendo todos los destrozos que se resumen en paredes con agujeros, muebles hechos astillas y muchos otros destrozos. Kenshin se detiene por fin frente a la puerta de la recamara de Kaoru, la cual abre y entra haciendo entrar a Kaoru y cierra la puerta.

Kenshin: ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo con Saito?

Kaoru: Yo...es que... Aoshi y yo estábamos...

Kenshin: ¿CÓMO QUE AOSHI Y TU?... ¿QUÉ ESTABAS HACIENDO CON AOSHI?

Kaoru: NO ME GRITES... SOLAMENTE ME LO ENCONTRE POR LA CALLE... Y TAMBIEN A SAITO  

Kenshin: COMO ES POSIBLE QUE POR PURA CASUALIDAD TE ECONTRARAS POR LA CALLE CON ESOS DOS TIPOS... ¿Y AHORA QUE ES LO QUE PRETENDES?

Kaoru: YO NO PRETENDO NADA... lo que sucede... es que... es que...

Kaoru baja la cabeza apenada, Kenshin la mira entre furioso y confundido.

Kenshin: Kaoru explícame inmediatamente lo que esta sucediendo.

Kaoru: Esteee... mejor después... je, je, je, je... Mou v.v°

Kenshin: Nada de después… ahora mismo hablamos te guste o no te guste

Kaoru: No Kenshin, es que... no quiero.... por que... 

Kenshin: ¿Qué es lo que te sucede ahora?, una nueva estrategia de tu juego

Kaoru: (Pensando) Que bueno que me conoces Kenshin ¬¬ (Hablando) No es eso... es que no... no... no... no me siento bien (Pensando) Que se la crea, que se la crea, por favor

Kenshin: Iré por Megumi

Kenshin se da media vuelta para irse.

Kaoru: No Kenshin espera, no es necesario... solo estoy cansada... con un poco de descanso se me quita... (Pensando) Si Megumi viene la muy malvada me va a descubrir ante Kenshin ¬¬

Kenshin: Estas segura Kaoru, no me gustaría que te sucediera nada malo

Kaoru: No te preocupes, estaré bien

Kenshin: Esta bien, pero si te sigues sintiendo mal, sin excusa ni pretexto traeré a Megumi para que te atienda

Kaoru: Esta bien 

Kenshin sale de la habitación dejando a Kaoru a solas, la chica suspira y sienta.

Kaoru: ¿Y ahora que voy a hacer?... lo que esta sucediendo con Kenshin es mi culpa... soy tan estúpida

Kaoru comienza a llorar y se cubre el rostro con sus manos. Y afuera de la habitación parado dando la espalda a la puerta se encuentra Kenshin, el cual escucha las palabras y llanto de Kaoru, permanece ahí por algunos instantes y después se va caminando lentamente, cuando llega al comedor se encuentra con Aoshi, Sanosuke y Saito. Kenshin entra al comedor mirando a los presentes ahí con frialdad.

Kenshin: ¿Qué haces aquí Saito? Creí haberte dicho que te largaras de aquí... ¿y tu Sanosuke? De ti no quiero saber nada... Aoshi, ¿a que has venido a Tokio?, ¿dónde esta Misao?

Saito: Creo yo Battosai... que estas demasiado celoso... (Risa burlona de Saito)

Kenshin: ¿Y que si lo estoy?

Saito: Que realmente ya te volviste mas idiota de lo que ya estabas

Kenshin: ¿Y?

Aoshi: Y todas esas alucinaciones tuyas no son verdad, estas bastante esquizofrénico... la chica Kamiya se ah enterado de la verdad, hace unos momentos yo me la encontré por la calle iba llorando, cuando veníamos para este lugar nos encontramos con Saito y la chica le pidió hablar con el

Saito: Así fue como fuimos a la estación de policía donde la chica me pregunto por uno de los lobos de mibu, que atando cabos supimos cual era y que realmente el fue el asesino de su mamá

Sanosuke: ¿Cómo fue que supieron quien era?

Saito: Según la fecha, el lugar y la herida que supuestamente Battosai hizo a ese lobo de mibu... ya que precisamente la misma fecha y en el mismo lugar Kenryu apareció con esa misma herida y hecha por Battosai, según Kenryu

Kenshin: Kenryu... pero aun no me explicas tu Aoshi que es lo que haces aquí

Aoshi: Vine a buscar a Misao

Kenshin: Misao no esta aquí

Aoshi: Eso ya me lo dijo la niña Kamiya

Kenshin: ¿Y por que la buscas?, ¿qué te hizo pensar que estaba aquí?

Aoshi: Misao un día de pronto dijo que partiría de viaje, cuando le pregunte el porque me dijo que iría en busca del asesino de la mamá de la niña Kamiya... y sin mas, Misao se fue del Aoya... pensé que vendría a causar problemas (Pensando- esa niña esta loca) y decidí venir a buscarla

Kenshin: Ella no ha venido para acá

Aoshi: Ya lo se ¬¬

Saito: ¿Y que tal que la comadreja a quien fue a buscar no es Battosai, sino que fue a buscar a Kenryu?

Aoshi: ¿Qué?... ¿cómo podría haberse enterado?

Sanosuke: ¬¬ ¿Cómo podría haberse enterado?... Despierta Aoshi, esa niña es la jefa de tu grupo de espías, ¿de donde podría haber sacado la información?

Aoshi: Pero yo no me enteré de nada

Saito: Pues eso solo resulta ser una posible teoría, solo hay que esperar un poco esa mocosa aparecerá en cualquier momento para causar problemas... y bueno yo me voy... Tokio me espera (Saito pone ojos soñadores ¿O.ó?)

Sanosuke: O.ó

Kenshin: Entonces tu te quedarás aquí Aoshi... solo te advierto una cosa...

Aoshi: Mantenerme alejado de tu Kaoru

Kenshin: Si... y tu Sanosuke, ya te estas tardando en largarte de aquí... ¿y donde dejaste a Yahiko?

Sanosuke: Muy bien me largo... por el momento... y Yahiko-chan está en el Akabeko, le pidió posada a Tae por que dice que ya no aguanta a MI Jo-chan (¬¬ este tiene ganas de una golpiza)

Kenshin: Esta bien (Creo que no escucho a Sanosuke =P) y deja de decirle "MI Jo-chan" a MI Kaoru(Creo que me equivoque ^^U)

Sanosuke: Uy que delicado, bueno yo me voy... cuida mucho a MI Jo-chan 

Sanosuke y Saito se van del dojo Kamiya quedando solamente Kenshin y Aoshi en el comedor, en un completo silencio.

Kenshin: Emmm... creo que tendremos que esperar a que Kaoru se sienta un poco mejor y nos diga donde te instalaremos... y emm... yo me voy a hacer la comida

Aoshi: Esta bien

Kenshin sale del comedor Aoshi dejando completamente solo.

Aoshi: Ya puedes salir niña Kamiya

Kaoru aparece por la otra puerta (tiene dos puertas el comedor ^^U) y se sienta frente Aoshi.

Aoshi: ¿Y bien?

Kaoru: No puedo hablar con él... me da vergüenza después de todo lo que le hice v.v°

Aoshi: Pídele perdón, el no te guarda rencor

Kaoru: Pero es que me da vergüenza T-T

Aoshi: Habla con él, y quítale de encima el peso de todo lo que hiciste... por que hasta que el no se entere que tu ya no deseas hacerle mal, el siempre estará esperando que tu en cualquier momento lo rechaces o lo trates mal... o incluso termine cansándose de todo y se vaya de este lugar, para nunca regresar... lo perderás para siempre

Kaoru: Tienes razón Aoshi, en cuanto tenga la oportunidad se lo diré

Kenshin aparece en el comedor.

Kenshin: Kaoru... estas levantada... ¿cómo te sientes?

Kaoru: O.O Bien... emm... Aoshi vamos a donde será tu habitación...

Kaoru se para y toma de la mano a Aoshi y lo saca del comedor a rastras, ante la mirada molesta de Kenshin. Cuando Kaoru por fin se detiene lejos del comedor. Aoshi sentado en el suelo con mirada molesta.

Aoshi: Se suponía que hablarías con el en cuanto tuvieras la oportunidad

Kaoru: Es que esa no era la oportunidad

Aoshi: ¿Qué esperas para que sea la oportunidad?

Kaoru: Que por principio no esté nadie... 

Aoshi: Podías haberme dicho que me retirara y los dejara hablar a solas ¬¬... no que me arrastraste por toda la casa

Kaoru: Ups ._.u... perdona Aoshi, es que me puse nerviosa y no pensé en lo que hacía y... T-T perdón 

Aoshi: Así como te disculpas conmigo podrías disculparte con él

Kaoru: T.T No es lo mismo... yo a él lo quiero... nos que no me agrades... pero es algo diferente... además lo que le hice a él fue muy feo... aunque no creo que tu sintieras muy bonito ser arrastrado por la casa... T-T ay ya no se

Aoshi: No seas infantil, compórtate como un adulto y habla con Battosai

Kaoru: v.v Está bien

Aoshi: Muy bien, pero antes dime cual será mi habitación... así me quedo ahí para no molestarlos...(Pensando) y ustedes no me molesten a mi ¬¬

Kaoru: Está bien acompáñame 

Aoshi se pone de pie y sigue a Kaoru hasta llegar a una habitación a la cual entran

Kaoru: Muy bien Aoshi, esta será tu habitación, si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirlo... si no necesitas nada mas yo me retiro.... con tu permiso

Kaoru se retira de la habitación de Aoshi y al salir se encuentra con Kenshin parado al final del corredor, que la mira con una mirada de enojo, que pon nerviosa a Kaoru

Kaoru: O.O Ken... Kenshin... ho... ho... @.@... emmm yo voy a... a la clínica del doctor Genzai

Kaoru sale corriendo sin dar tiempo a Kenshin de decir nada y se queda parado en el corredor, camina unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Aoshi, mira hacia adentro y ve a Aoshi parado viéndolo a él

Kenshin: Mas te vale no olvidarte de que Kaoru es mía

Aoshi: Sabes perfectamente que existe otra persona...

Kenshin: Lo se, no solo por Kaoru es por quien me preocupo...

Kenshin se va dejando solo a Aoshi

Aoshi: (Pensando) ¿Donde estarás metida?... te vine a buscar y no estas... solo espero y no te encuentres en problemas...

Mientras tanto Kaoru camina lentamente hasta llegar al río, donde se detiene y se acerca a la orilla donde se sienta, pocos minutos después Kenshin llega junto con ella. 

Kenshin: Desde que fui a Kyoto y te encontré ahí... ya nunca mas eh podido encontrar un solo minuto en el que te encuentres bien

Kaoru guarda silencio por lo que Kenshin sigue hablando

Kenshin: Kaoru... esto tiene que terminar... pero necesito de tu ayuda para terminar con esto... yo solo no puedo

Kaoru: Kenshin... yo... yo solo quiero... pedirte perdón

Kaoru se pone de pie y se gira hacia Kenshin

Kaoru: Pedirte perdón por ser una niña tonta... por no creerte... por desconfiar de ti... por todo lo que te dije... pedirte perdón por todo lo que hice... por el daño que te hice con mi trato... 

Antes de que Kaoru pueda continuar hablando escuchan un grito que les llama la atención, haciéndolos girarse hacia un lado.

Misao: Kaoruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Misao llega corriendo donde los dos chicos, toma de la mano a Kaoru y se la lleva como si fuera papalote. Kenshin se queda con dos enormes ojos. Misao por su parte sigue corriendo haciendo volar a Kaoru (^^U)

Misao: Kaoru... esto está mal... muy mal... te vas a morir cuando te enteres.... yo me morí reviví y me quiero volver a morir T.T buuuuu....

Kaoru: @.@ ¿que?... ¿para bailar la bamba?... ¿se necesita una poca de gracia?...

Misao: ¿Que dices?... no te entiendo... vuelve a repetirlo

Kaoru: @.@ ¿Vuelve que sin ti la vida se me va?

Misao se detiene en su carrera y Kaoru cae sentada en el suelo

Misao: ¿Que tanto balbuceas Kaoru?

Kaoru: @.@ Dan Dan kokoro hikareteku...

Kaoru: @.@ Las guerreras mágicas...

Misao se pone furiosa le da un golpe a Kaoru en la cabeza y la chica Kamiya se sujeta la cabeza adolorida.

Kaoru: ¿Por que me pegas Misao?

Misao: POR QUE TE PUSISTE ACTUAR COMO LOCA

Kaoru: Es que me traías mareada... ¿pero que estaba diciendo que dices que parecía loca?

Misao: Muchas cosas raras... pero eso ya no importa... lo que importa ahora es que tenemos que hablar sobre el asunto de Himura y la muerte de tu mamá... 

Kaoru: Si te refieres a que no fue Kenshin... bueno eso ya es noticia vieja... justo cuando tu llegaste y me trajiste arrastrando o mas bien volando, es cuando me estaba disculpando con Kenshin

Misao: ¿En serio?... ¿y como te enteraste?

Kaoru: Por medio de Saito

Misao: Ah vaya... bueno el podía saberlo perfectamente, el era uno de los lobos de mibu

Kaoru: Y pues bien, creo que iré en busca de Kenshin para continuar con la disculpa que deje a medias

Misao: Oye, ¿pero solo le dirás que te perdone y ya?

Kaoru: Si

Misao: Pero Kaoru, que poco romántica eres, por que no mejor lo haces de una manera especial... déjalo lelo con algo maravilloso y te perdonará como si nada, suponiendo que se entere que te esta perdonando... es decir... tengo una idea

Kaoru: ¿Que idea?

Misao: Algo muy interesante que se me acaba de ocurrir.... Himura se sentirá en las nubes y te perdonará en un santiamén

Kaoru: Pero Misao, yo quiero que me perdone de verdad... no engañarlo para que me perdone

Misao: Bueno no importa de todos modos te servirá... lo vas a dejar maravillado... y ya de paso hasta te pide matrimonio ^o^

Kaoru: Ma... ma.... matrimonio?

Kaoru se pone toda roja.

Misao: Si ya viene siendo hora que tu y Himura se casen... pero que digo... ya hasta hijos deberían de tener... son un par de tortugas

Kaoru: ¿Y que me dices de tu y Aoshi?

Misao se sonroja.

Misao: XD~~~~~~ Aoshi-Samaaaaaaaaaaaa

Kaoru: ¿Por que no aplicamos también un plan para que tu y Aoshi contraigan matrimonio?... ya viene siendo hora ¿no?... ya te imagino con un pequeño Aoshi en brazos 

Misao: O.O Un Aoshi bebe?..... aaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwww....^o^ kawaii... v.v Pero mi Aoshi-sama esta en Kyoto

Kaoru: Eso no es cierto

Misao: ¿Y tu que sabes?... yo ahí lo deje

Kaoru: Pues está aquí en Tokio, vino a buscarte

Misao: ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE?....  LE DIJE QUE NO ME SIGUIERA.... NO ME GUSTA TRAERLO DE SOMBRA... ESTA BIEN QUE ME QUIERA TANTO PERO TANTO AMOR EMPALAGA ¬¬

Kaoru: ^^U Puuues... ¿que puedo decirte?... Kenshin también me sobre protege mucho... Y-Y se piensan que somos unas niñas indefensas

Misao: ) Lo que no saben es que somos tremendas... ^o^ Nadie puede con nosotraaaaaaaassssssss...

Kaoru: ^^U Bueno no tan tremendas... solo nos defendemos bien

Misao: No seas aguafiestas Kaoru... ^o^ Nadie puede con nosotraaaaaaaaaasssss

Kaoru: ^o^ wuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.... -.-u mou

Misao: Pero vamos a tu casa, quiero ver a mi Aoshi-sama

Kaoru: Ve tu Misao... yo iré en busca de Kenshin

Misao: ¬¬ Oye, ¿pero y nuestro plan?

Kaoru: No te preocupes, no haré nada... pero me imagino que Kenshin se preocupó y pues iré en su búsqueda

En eso llega Kenshin corriendo.

Misao: Ah Himura que oportuno, que bueno que vienes, mira Kaoru esta bien... ahora si es hora de irnos Kaoru, ay quiero ver a mi Aoshi-sama

Kaoru, Misao y Kenshin llegan al dojo Kamiya. Misao a toda prisa corre hacia adentro en busca de Aoshi, dejando sola a Kaoru con Kenshin y un silencio sumamente molesto se forma entre ellos.

Kenshin: Kaoru... me gustaría hablar contigo

Kaoru: Co... como... gustes... Ken... shin... ._.u

En ese momento Sanosuke llega y se les queda mirando, después sonríe burlón

Sanosuke: Hola Jo-chan... que linda estas el día de hoy

Kaoru: O.O ¿eh?... emmm... gra... gracias Sano... ¿te sientes bien?

Kenshin: No se sentirá muy bien si no se va de aquí en este preciso instante

Sanosuke: Jo-chan... ¿te gustaría salir esta noche conmigo?

Kaoru: O.O ¿Que... queeeeeeeeeeee?...

Sanosuke: Ya sabes.. tu.. yo.. la luna.. las estrellas... una cena romántica... y después algo muy interesante ~.^

Kaoru se pone roja como tomate de la vergüenza y Kenshin también completamente rojo del coraje. Kenshin se para entre Sanosuke y Kaoru y dedica una mirada de color dorado a Sanosuke. El cual al verlo se comienza a carcajear ruidosamente.

Sanosuke: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA... QUE GRACIOSO TE VES TODO CELOSO KENSHIN.... JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Kenshin: Yo no le veo para nada lo gracioso a esto

Kaoru: Sanosuke... considero que es prudente que te retires a andar de vago por ahí

Sanosuke: Oh pero que par de aguafiestas son ustedes dos... mejor me voy a otro lado... ustedes solo lo deprimen a uno...

Kenshin: Y tu solo molestas

Sanosuke: Veo que estás de lo mas insoportable Kenshin... mejor me largo de una vez de este estúpido lugar de mierda... aquí todos son unos imbeciles...

Sanosuke mete las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y se va por donde vino. Kenshin al asegurarse que esté lejos del lugar se gira hacia Kaoru.

Kenshin: Kaoru... es mejor ir a algún lugar donde nadie llegue a molestar

Kaoru: Discúlpame Kenshin pero necesito hablar con Misao

Kenshin: Pero yo necesito hablar contigo

Kaoru: Gomen nasai... prometí a Misao que lo haría

Kenshin: Esta bien... después que hables con ella... tu y yo hablaremos 

Kaoru: Si

Kenshin entra en al edificio y Kaoru lo observa retirarse.

Kaoru: Mou... Misao... espero que sea muy bueno tu plan… 

¿?: ¿Kaoru Kamiya?

Kaoru: Si

Kaoru se gira encontrándose con un hombre parado en el umbral de la puerta. Segundos después se escucha un grito que resuena en todo el dojo. Kenshin, Misao y Aoshi, al escucharlo corren a toda velocidad hasta llegar a la entrada donde no encuentran nada mas que una enorme mancha de sangre en el suelo.

Kenshin al ver la sangre en el suelo, sale corriendo a toda prisa en busca de Kaoru, seguido por Misao y Aoshi. Durante toda la noche buscan por todas partes en Tokio, mas no obtienen ningún resultado de su búsqueda. Kaoru no aparece por ningún lado. Por lo que ya noche regresan al dojo.

Misao: Rayos... parece que se la comió la tierra... no está por ningún lado

Aoshi: Por el grito que escuchamos... alguien se la llevó por la fuerza

Kenshin permanece en silencio y la mirada perdida.

Kenshin: (Pensando) Kaoru... ¿dónde estas?... tienes que estar bien... tienes que regresar conmigo...

Kenshin se va hacia las habitaciones, dejando solos a Misao y Aoshi.

Misao: Pobre Himura... primero Kaoru y Yo le hacemos la vida imposible y ahora raptan a Kaoru... me siento culpable

Aoshi: Eso sucede por actuar de esa manera tan imprudente 

Misao: T.T Ay no... y yo que le dije a Kaoru que se vengara de Himura... buaaaaaaaaaa

Aoshi pone su mano sobre el hombro de Misao, que se gira hacia el abrazándolo y llorando sobre su pecho, mientras Aoshi acaricia su cabello.


	6. 06

El misterio de la muerte de Sakura Kamiya

Por: Kaily el ángel diabólico

Capitulo 06

Nota de la autora: Disculpen la tardanza pero me entró blockeo v.v mou... y tengo varias historias que estoy escribiendo y pues... mia tardé mucho... pero ya está aquí el chapter 06 espero que os guste ja ne!!!

Kenshin paseaba sumamente intranquilo de un lado a otro de su habitación. Algo le había sucedido a Kaoru, y el no estuvo para ayudarla, no estuvo para darle su merecido al bastardo que la había herido. De solo recordar el grito de Kaoru, recordar la sangre, se sentía a punto de morir, ¿dónde estaba Kaoru?, ¿estaba bien?. Y así pasaron las horas, no tuvieron ningún tipo de noticia sobre el paradero de Kaoru, Aoshi y Misao se han retirado a sus habitaciones para dormir, y Kenshin ah dejado de dar vueltas en su habitación y se ah instalado en la entrada del dojo, sin moverse un solo milímetro de su lugar, esperando y deseando con toda su alma que Kaoru aparezca sana y salva. Ya faltaba poco para amanecer, Kenshin ya se disponía a entrar al dojo, completamente desilusionado, cuando de pronto escucho unos muy lentos pasos que se acercaban. Al girarse hacia la calle pudo ver a Kaoru. Pero al ver la condición en que se encuentra corre a toda velocidad y apenas llega Kaoru se desvanece en brazos del pelirrojo, el kimono de la chica esta hecho giras apenas si logra cubrir algunas partes de su cuerpo, su cabello suelto y alborotado cubre su pecho y espalda, y por todo su cuerpo un gran numero de heridas de las cuales brota sangre en abundancia. Kenshin se queda helado ante la condición de Kaoru, un gran odio al que hiciera eso nace dentro de él, pero decide que en ese momento lo mas importante es la salud de Kaoru y en este instante no es muy buena. Tomando a la chica en brazos corre entrando al dojo, entra a la habitación de Kaoru y la deposita sobre el futon después a toda prisa busca por toda la habitación los utensilios necesarios para curar a la chica... Después de algunas horas de arduo trabajo Kenshin consigue atender todas las heridas de Kaoru y solo algunas heridas mayores continúan sangrando. Misao y Aoshi despiertan y al no encontrar al pelirrojo lo buscan por toda la casa, encontrándolo en la habitación de Kaoru sentado frente a la chica muy mal herida cubierta de vendas y rastros de sangre por todo el lugar.

Misao: Kaoru...

Misao corre junto a Kaoru y la mira preocupada, después ve a Kenshin que esta con la mirada perdida con el reflejo de un gran odio.

Misao: Himura... ¿qué fue lo que le sucedió a Kaoru?... ¿por qué está tan lastimada?

Kenshin: No lo se... hace algunas horas de pronto llego y apenas alcancé a correr para evitar que cayera al suelo, estaba toda cubierta de sangre, su kimono totalmente destrozado y un sin numero de heridas y algunos huesos rotos.

Misao: ¿Pero quien sería el bastardo que hizo esto a Kaoru?

Kenshin: No lo se... lo que si te puedo asegurar es que lo enviaré al infierno

Kaoru comienza a moverse un poco y en su inconciencia comienza a hablar.

Kaoru: no... mal... maldito... mamá... ma... má...

Misao: Pobre Kaoru, por poco y la matan

En eso una flecha cruzó lo habitación terminando su viaje en la pared. Misao a toda prisa va hasta la flecha que llevaba una nota, la toma y comienza a leer.

"Battosai, ¿qué te pareció lo que le hice a la niña Kamiya?, según parece estás enamorado de ella, primero tuviste a la madre y como ella ya no está ahora quieres a la hija, ya asesine a una, a esta la asesinaré pronto, primero dejemos que sufra un poco"

La rabia en Kenshin se hizo mayor, el bastardo que hizo esto a Kaoru era el mismo bastardo que asesino a Sakura, el mismo bastardo que es culpable del sufrimiento de su Kaoru. Definitivamente debía morir y él se encargaría de matarlo, matarlo sin ningún tipo de piedad.

Aoshi: Deseas matarlo, ¿no es así Battosai?... ¿romperás tu promesa de matar?

Kenshin: Si... ese maldito debe morir, debe pagar por todo el sufrimiento que ah causado a Kaoru.

Aoshi: ¿Y estás dispuesto a cargar con una muerte mas?, ¿a que regrese Battosai?

Kenshin: Por Kaoru soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa... no importa que... 

Misao: ¿Pero que crees que pensará Kaoru cuando se entere de que te has convertido nuevamente en Battosai?

Kenshin: No lo se... pero con ese hombre con vida ella corre peligro, su vida es mas importante que cualquier cosa...

Kaoru: Ken... ken… shin…

Kenshin mira feliz a la chica que por fin a despertado, ella abre lentamente los ojos y respira dificultosamente. Aoshi mira como Kaoru y Kenshin se miran el uno al otro hace una seña a Misao y ambos salen de la habitación dejando solos a Kenshin y Kaoru.

Kaoru: Kenshin... por favor no vulvas a matar... no te conviertas nuevamente en Battosai...

Kenshin: Ese maldito debe pagar lo que te hizo Kaoru

Kaoru: Yo... me lo merecía... por todo lo que... te hice... fui una maldita y debo pagar por todo...

Kenshin: No Kaoru, nadie tiene el derecho de tocarte ni un solo cabello... y quien lo haga debe morir...

Kaoru tomando un poco de fuerzas intenta sentarse, Kenshin al ver su intento la detiene.

Kenshin: Debes permanecer recostada... tus heridas son muchas y debes recuperarte...

Kaoru se recuesta nuevamente, Kenshin acaricia el rostro de Kaoru con extrema suavidad.

Kenshin: Estaba muy preocupado por ti, me alegra que estés de vuelta.

Kenshin apoya su antebrazo sobre el futon acercándose mas a Kaoru.

Kenshin: Te amo Kaoru

Kenshin besa suavemente los labios de Kaoru una y otra vez, mientras acaricia con extrema suavidad el rostro de la chica. Mientras tanto Misao y Aoshi están en la cocina, mientras la chica prepara el desayuno. 

Misao: ¿Quién sería capaz de herir de una forma tan horrible a Kaoru?

Aoshi:  No lo se... lo que si se es que Battosai lo hará trisas cuando se entere quien fue... y no lo culpo, yo haría lo mismo si alguien dañara a la mujer que amo

Misao: O.O ¿a la mujer que amas?... ( ¿quién es esa?

Aoshi: Nadie -_-

Misao: ¿Cómo de que nadie? ¬¬

Aoshi se acerca a Misao y sorpresivamente la abraza y besa en los labios. Misao pasa primeramente por la sorpresa, después por la alegría para terminar correspondiendo el beso de Aoshi. Así pasan algunos segundos, cuando se separan, Misao mira sonrojada a Aoshi que la mira tranquilamente, y acaricia el rostro de la chica. 

Aoshi: Te amo Misao... siempre te eh amado...

Misao: Oh Aoshi, yo también te amo... te amo con todo mi corazón... eres lo mejor que me ah pasado en toda mi vida

Misao se abraza al cuello de Aoshi y lo besa nuevamente con juvenil eh incansable pasión. Aoshi muy feliz corresponde a la chica. Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Kaoru, Kenshin admira a Kaoru mientras acaricia su rostro, su cabello, y le da pequeños besos en los labios de vez en cuando. Kaoru comienza a llorar.

Kaoru: Kenshin... no puedo soportar el tan solo recordar todo lo que te hice... me duele haberte causado tanto dolor... aun no entiendo por que no estás enojado conmigo... fui una maldita desgraciada... deberías odiarme...

Kenshin niega con la cabeza mientras le dedica una cálida mirada a Kaoru.

Kenshin: Kaoru... yo no puedo odiarte... te amo demasiado... además... yo comprendo totalmente tu reacción... tu creías que yo asesine a Sakura, por eso actuaste de esa forma... no lo hiciste por el solo hecho de hacerme daño... pero lo que ahora me interesa saber, es quien te hizo esto Kaoru, ¿quién fue el maldito que te atacó?

Kaoru: No lo se

Kenshin: ¿Recuerdas como es?

Kaoru: No

Kenshin: ¿Sabes a donde te llevo?

Kaoru: No

Kenshin: ¿Cómo escapaste

Kaoru: Me dejó ir

Kenshin: ¿Por qué?

Kaoru: No lo se

Kenshin: Kaoru...

Kaoru: Dime Kenshin

Kenshin: ¿Por que no quieres decirme nada de lo que pasó?

Kaoru: No es que no quiera decirte nada, el hecho es que no se casi nada

Kenshin: ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

Kaoru: Que alguien vino al dojo, me hirió me llevo con él, me encerró en un lugar a oscuras, me golpeo hasta que se cansó y después me dejó ir.

Kenshin: ¿Y como era físicamente?

Kaoru: No lo se

Kenshin: Kaoru... ¿qué es lo que quieres ocultar?

Kaoru: Yo no quiero ocultar nada, ¿qué no puedes comprender que no se nada?

Kaoru se sienta, pero el moverse tan repentinamente es algo que sus heridas recientes un poco por lo que con dolor se sujeta el costado donde habita una de las heridas mas graves en su cuerpo.

Kenshin: Kaoru... ¿estás bien?, ¿no te lastimaste?

Kaoru: Estoy bien

Kenshin: Por favor Kaoru, dime quien te hizo esto, no lo puedo dejar vagando libre y que en cualquier momento decida volverte a atacar, no quiero que corras peligro

Kaoru: Dime una cosa, ¿cómo piensas detenerlo?... ya imagino lo que estás deseando hacerle a ese hombre y no voy a permitírtelo, no dejaré que vuelvas a matar, nunca.

Kenshin: Pero Kaoru

Kaoru: Pero nada, mejor has de cuenta que el que me hizo esto está muerto, deja de preocuparte por algo que ya es parte del pasado.

Kenshin: Pero tu sigues corriendo peligro con ese hombre rondando las calles de Tokio.

Kaoru: No te preocupes,  ya no me sucederá nada... te lo prometo

Kaoru sonríe a Kenshin que con semblante preocupado se queda en silencio.

Kenshin: Kaoru, quien te hizo esto ¿fue Kenryu?

Kaoru: ¿Qué?, ¿Kenryu?... no, créeme que si el hubiera sido yo lo hubiera matado a como diera lugar

Kenshin: Kaoru... esto no es cosa de juego, solo observa como te dejaron, es muy peligroso

Kaoru: Te digo que te olvides de eso

Kenshin: No podré hacerlo hasta no saber que el que te hizo esto este en un lugar donde nunca jamás pueda hacerte el mas mínimo daño

Kaoru suspira resignada ante la testarudez de Kenshin y nuevamente se recuesta sobre su futon. Mientras en la cocina, Misao cocina con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, Aoshi está sentado frente a la mesa en posición de meditación pero con una muy ligera sonrisa en el rostro, unos segundos después Kenshin aparece en la cocina.

Misao: Himura, ¿cómo sigue Kaoru?

Kenshin: Ella ya despertó

Misao: ¿En serio?, que bueno... ¿y ya te dijo quien le hizo eso?

Kenshin: No... dice que no sabe quien fue

Misao: ¿Cómo que no sabe?... en algún momento tuvo que ver a su atacante...

Kenshin: Dice que en ningún momento pudo verlo

Aoshi: ¿Cómo consiguió escapar?

Kenshin: Kaoru dice que su atacante después de golpearla la dejo ir

Aoshi: Eso es muy extraño

Misao: Si... definitivamente Kaoru oculta algo... ¿pero que será?

Kenshin: No lo se

Los tres se quedan en silencio, el cual es roto por Sanosuke y Yahiko que llegan en ese momento.

Yahiko: Hola a todos, ¿cómo la han pasado sin mi?

Sanosuke: Te aseguro que muy bien

Yahiko: Tu cállate cabeza de gallina

Misao: Eh chicos no comiencen a pelear que este no es el momento.

Sanosuke: ¿Por qué lo dices?, ¿qué sucedió?

Aoshi: Ayer la niña Kamiya desapareció y regreso casi al amanecer con el cuerpo lleno de heridas y varios huesos rotos.

Sanosuke: ¿QUEEEEEEE?... ¿DÓNDE ESTÄ JO-CHAN?, ¿ESTA BIEN?, ¿CÓMO PASO TODO?, ¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTABAS METIDO TU KENSHIN QUE NO LA AYUDASTE?

Kenshin se queda en silencio y solo baja la cabeza. Sanosuke gruñe disgustado y sale de la cocina en dirección a la habitación de Kaoru, seguido por Yahiko y Kenshin. Al llegar a la habitación de Kaoru se encuentra con que está completamente vacía.

Sanosuke: ¿Y BIEN?... ¿Dónde DEMONIOS ESTA JO-CHAN?

Kenshin está en completo shock.

Yahiko: ¿Kenshin?

Kenshin: No... no lo sé... ella estaba aquí... no pudo haberse ido... estaba demasiado lastimada... no podía siquiera sostenerse en pie...

Sanosuke: ¿ENTONCES COMO DIABLOS EXPLICAS QUE NO ESTE?

CONTINUARÁ...


	7. 07

El misterio de la muerte de Sakura Kamiya

Por: Kaily el ángel diabólico

Capitulo 07

Kenshin: Esto no puede ser, ¿dónde estará Kaoru?

Sanosuke: ESO PRECISAMENTE TE ESTOY PREGUNTANDO YO

Kenshin: YA DEJA DE GRITARME... CLARAMENTE SABES QUE YO NO SE DONDE ESTA

Aoshi: Ya dejen de gritar como locos nada consiguen poniéndose así

Kaoru: Además aquí estoy ¬¬

Kenshin: O.O° ¿oro?

Sanosuke: ¿Jo-chan? O.O

Kaoru: Solo me levante para estirarme un poco por que estaba cansada de estar recostada

Kenshin: oroooooo... Kaoru me preocupaste

Sanosuke: Eso es cierto Jo-chan... no se te ocurra desaparecerte así nada mas

Kaoru: ¬¬ Pero si solo estaba aquí en el jardín

Sanosuke: No importa, tu no sales a ningún lado sola, así sea al jardín... además, ¿quién fue el que te hizo eso?

Kaoru: No se

Sanosuke: ¿CÓMO DEMONIOS NO VAS A SABER?

Kaoru: PUES ASÍ COMO NO LO SE... CABEZA DE GALLO

Sanosuke: Grrrrr sigues con tu actitud insolente niña tonta

Kaoru: Y tu con la tuya de padre estricto... te recuerdo que no eres mi padre, tampoco me mantienes, lo que es mas prácticamente soy yo quien te mantiene a ti, no tienes ningún derecho de tratar de ordenarme nada

Sanosuke: MUY BIEN VETE AL DIABLO YO ME LARGO DE AQUÍ

Sanosuke se v a refunfuñando cuanta cosa se le ocurre.

Kenshin: Kaoru...

Kaoru: ¿QUÉ?

Kenshin: @.@ oroooooo… no es nada Kaoru

Kaoru: v.v mou... creo que de hoy en adelante vamos a andar de lo mas esquizofrénicos por aquí

Aoshi: Ya andan esquizofrénicos desde hace un buen tiempo empezando contigo

Kaoru: ya lo se

Misao: Oye Kaoru... y lo de... emmm... tu sabes...

Kaoru: o.o uy lo había olvidado... pues... creo que tendría que esperar un poco... ¿no lo crees así Misao?

Misao: Tienes razón

Kenshin: ¿De que hablan?

Kaoru y Misao: o.o nada... nada... je, je, je... ._.u

Kenshin: ¿Cómo que nada?

Aoshi: ¿Qué están tramando?

Misao: No tramamos nada ^^U

Kaoru: Eso es cierto... no tramamos nada

Kenshin: Por lo visto están decididas a ocultar todo cuanto les sucede o quieren hacer

Aoshi: Esto nos está cansando... todos esos secretos son muy molestos

Kaoru: Gomen

Misao: No es nuestra intención hacerlos enojar... no es nada malo

Kenshin: Entonces si hay algo

Kaoru: Si pero no es nada por lo que tengan que preocuparse

Kenshin: ¿Y sobre el tipo que te secuestro?

Kaoru: El no será problema

Kenshin: ¿Cómo es que estás tan segura?

Kaoru: No lo se

Kenshin se va de espaldas junto con Misao y Yahiko, Aoshi solo le sale una enorme gota de sudor en la cabeza. Yahiko es el primero en recuperarse.

Yahiko: Oye fea déjate de tonterías y habla de una buena vez

Kaoru: Que les digo que no se... ¿qué no entienden?

Yahiko: Por lo visto busu no va a abrir el piko... ¿qué vamos a hacer Kenshin?

Kenshin: Yo la protegeré... no me separaré un solo instante de ella hasta no haberme asegurado que quien le hizo esto esté donde no pueda volver a lastimarla

Aoshi: Por nuestra parte, Misao y yo debemos regresar al Aoya

Misao: ¿QUÉ?... ¿Pero por que?.... no, yo no quiero... yo tengo cosas que hacer por aquí

Aoshi: Y en el Aoya también tienes muchas obligaciones... eres la jefa de los Oniwabanshu

Misao: Mou... pero es que Kaoru me necesita... yo no me quiero ir

Aoshi: Nosotros solo estamos estorbando aquí... y en el Aoya nos necesitan

Yahiko: ¿Eh pero me van a dejar solo con este par de tórtolos histéricos?

Kaoru: ¬¬ Cierra la boca Yahiko-CHAN

Yahiko: NO ME DIGAS CHAN

Kaoru: Aoshi... Misao... para nosotros ustedes dos no son ninguna molestia

Misao: ¿Ya lo ves?... no somos ninguna molestia... entonces nos quedamos

Aoshi suspira resignado. Unos minutos después todo el grupo se encuentra desayunando. Kenshin está sentado junto a Kaoru, ayudándola a comer.

Kaoru: Kenshin... yo puedo comer sola

Kenshin: Pero Kaoru... si haces algún sobre esfuerzo tus heridas podrían abrirse y comenzar a sangrar... difícilmente la hemorragia se detuvo

Kaoru: Pero si solo es la comida... no voy a combatir o algo por el estilo

Kenshin: Pero no está demás ser prevenidos

Kaoru: Por favor Kenshin, yo puedo hacerlo sola

Kenshin: No, yo te ayudaré

Kaoru: Te digo que...

En eso alguien entra al comedor y se queda parado en el umbral ante la mirada de todos

Saito: Veo que les alegra mucho verme por aquí, y dime Battosai, ¿aun estás dispuesto a matarme por osar tocar a tu mujer?

Kenshin: No me provoques que fácilmente lo haré

Saito: Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, lo que digas... niña Kamiya... tu asunto ya está resulto del todo

Kaoru: Gracias Saito

Kenshin: ¿Asunto?... ¿qué asunto?

Saito: ¿Qué acaso no le has contado?, últimamente te estás llenando de secretos niña

Kenshin: Kaoru de que habla Saito

Kaoru: De nada en especial, no se por que Saito habla de eso como si fuera la gran cosa

Saito: ¿A entonces no lo es?, vaya que es voluble la niña

Kenshin: Kaoru te exijo una explicación

Kaoru: No te la voy a dar... por que no la hay, por que no es nada

Kenshin: Kaoru... esto me está colmando la paciencia

Saito: Creo que equivoque mi camino para convertir al Ruroni en el Battosai que antes era, oye niña... la próxima vez tu me ayudarás ¿te quedo claro?

Kaoru: Por favor Saito, no estamos para sus bromas

Saito: No es ninguna broma

Kaoru: Pues entonces no cuente conmigo para tal atrocidad

Saito: Hace poco no opinabas lo mismo

Kaoru: Pero ya no, así que olvídalo

Saito: Muy bien, lo haré... por el momento

Kenshin: Kaoru, yo aun espero tu explicación

Kaoru: Pues espérala sentado Kenshin, por que te vas a cansar de esperarla, no hay tal explicación así que no esperes por ella

Kenshin: Pero Kaoru…

Kaoru: Kenshin... por favor… no te diré nada, no sigas preguntándome... y ahora, por favor salgan de aquí y déjenme sola con Misao

Kenshin: No... debo quedarme contigo hasta estar completamente seguro que no te sucederá nada

Saito: Si hablas de lo que le sucedió ayer... deja de preocuparte... eso ya no es problema

Kenshin: Saito... dime que es lo que sucedió

Saito: No

Kenshin: Te exijo que me lo digas

Saito: Tu no exiges nada Battosai... mucho menos a mi... en todo caso hazlo con tu mujer... yo me voy

Saito se va dejando a Kenshin molesto que se gira hacia Kaoru y la mira seriamente.

Kaoru: Te digo que yo no se nada... así que no me mires así

Kenshin: Misao... Aoshi... Yahiko… ¿podrían dejarnos solos?

Yahiko: Esta bien Kenshin

Misao: ¿Tu que dices Kaoru?

Kaoru: v.v mou... anda Misao no te preocupes 

Así Misao, Yahiko y Aoshi salen de la habitación.

Kenshin: ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?... ¿cuál es el asunto entre tu y Saito?

Kaoru: Ya te conté que sucedió... y mi asunto con Saito no te importa 

Kenshin: Si se trata de ti me importa y mucho...  y sobre lo que te sucedió exijo saber quien fue el causante

Kaoru: A mi también me gustaría saber quien fue

Kenshin: Kaoru... se perfectamente que me estas mintiendo

Kaoru:  El que me atacó fue Kenryu... el asesino de mi madre... y Saito se encargó de él después que lo asesine

Kenshin se queda atónito por la repentina revelación de Kaoru.

Kaoru: Es por eso que te digo que no tienes nada por que preocuparte

Kenshin:  Kaoru... tu... ¿lo mataste?

Kaoru: Si... vengué la muerte de mi madre

Kenshin: Kaoru, no debiste manchar tus manos con sangre

Kaoru:  Eso ya no importa, lo hecho... hecho está

Kenshin:  Te puedo decir por experiencia propia que quitar la vida de otras personas no es la solución para nada, por el contrario provoca muchos problemas y remordimientos

Kaoru: ¿Y dime que ganas con decírmelo ahora que ya ese tipo está muerto?

Kenshin: Kaoru... has cambiado muchísimo... ¿dónde quedo la joven que enseñaba la técnica Kamiya Kasshin una técnica para no matar, sino para proteger?

Kaoru: Ella murió junto con su madre

Kenshin: Cuando yo llegué a este dojo ella estaba con vida, y fue de ella de quien yo me enamoré

Kaoru: De esa chica ya no queda nada... y si la amabas a ella... es mejor que te vayas por que aquí jamás la volverás a encontrar, solamente quedo yo

Kenshin se da media vuelta en silencio y sale de la habitación.  Kaoru va hasta su futon donde se sienta, y de entre las sombras emerge un hombre

¿?: Por ahora es suficiente Kamiya

Kaoru: Espero disfrutes de esto bastardo

¿?: je, je, ¿y que es lo que harás?, ¿matarme?

Kaoru: Si puedo lograrlo si

¿?: ¿Cuál es el asunto que te traes con Saito?

Kaoru: Le pedí su ayuda para buscarte

¿?: Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ese estúpido de Saito jamás podría encontrarme, mucho menos ahora

Kaoru: Eso ya no importa, ya te encontré

¿?: Corrección, yo te encontré a ti

Kaoru: Lo que sea asesino

¿?: ja, ja, ja, ja, como me voy a divertir cuando te enteres

Kaoru: ¿Cuándo me entere de que?

¿?: Eso ya lo sabrás después, por ahora, quiero que te encargues de acumular cada vez mas rencor en Battosai, sería bueno que tuvieras una aventura con alguno de tus amigos

Kaoru: ¿Qué?

¿?: Ya se, quiero que hagas que Battosai se ponga celoso del ninja que se esta quedando aquí en tu dojo

Kaoru: ¿De Aoshi?

¿?: Así es, quiero que coquetees con el Oniwabanshu y provoques a Battosai

Kaoru: No puedo hacer eso, no puedo hacerle eso a Misao

¿?: Creo que no estas entendiendo, no me interesa si quieres o no quieres o si lastimas o no a alguien

CONTINUARÁ...


	8. 08

El misterio de la muerte de Sakura Kamiya

Por: Kaily el ángel diabólico

Capitulo 08

El día transcurre en el dojo Kamiya en un completo silencio, todos y cada uno de los habitantes medita sobre la precaria situación en la que se encuentran, Kaoru permanece encerrada en su habitación sin salir siquiera para alimentarse, Misao en varias ocasiones acudió al lugar pero tan pronto abría la puerta Kaoru le pedía que la dejara sola ya que necesitaba pensar, Kenshin se encontraba en un completo estado de ausencia sentado en su habitación completamente encerrado a oscuras. Una situación sumamente incomoda, como extrañaba Yahiko el molestar a Kaoru, y que ella lo correteara por todo el lugar, como extrañaba sus clases, Kenshin lavando la ropa y jugando con las niñas, definitivamente ya nada es igual, y no le agrada como son las cosas ahora. Aoshi, revisaba todo el lugar en silencio, sentía que alguien merodeaba el lugar, y quería asegurarse que no fuera ningún enemigo, mas al no encontrar nada regresa a su habitación, donde se encuentra a Kaoru.

Aoshi: Niña Kamiya... ¿qué sucede?

Kaoru permanece en silencio y se acerca a Aoshi.

Kaoru: Ayúdame... por favor

Aoshi: ¿qué sucede?

Kaoru: Kenryu el fue... quien me atacó... pero el quiere... obligarme a ayudarlo en su venganza contra Kenshin... tengo miedo

Aoshi: ¿Por qué me lo dices a mi y no a Battosai?

Kaoru: Si se lo digo a Kenshin el es capaz de matar a Kenryu... pero el volvería a ser Battosai... y yo creo que ese es el propósito de ese tipo

Aoshi: ¿Te ah estado vigilando?

Kaoru: Hace un momento estuvo aquí... 

Aoshi: Entonces fue su presencia la que sentí merodeando el lugar

Kaoru: Solo espero que Kenshin no se entere, es capaz de matarlo.

Aoshi: Pero si sigues las ordenes de ese tipo eventualmente terminara convirtiéndose en Battosai

Kaoru: No se que hacer

Aoshi: Habla con Battosai...

Kenshin: ¿Y que es lo que debe decirme?... ¿que se ve contigo a solas en tu habitación a altas horas de la noche?

Aoshi: No

Kenshin: ¿Entonces que es lo que debe decirme?... ¿una mentira que oculte que se entienden?

Kaoru: Kenshin... Aoshi y Yo no nos entendemos... yo solo estaba hablando con él

Kenshin: Estas no son horas de estar hablando a solas con un hombre en su habitación

Kaoru: Piensa entonces lo que quieras... yo me voy

Kaoru se va de la habitación molesta pasando junto a Kenshin sin siquiera volver su mirada hacia él, quien observa fríamente al Oniwabanshu que le corresponde de igual manera.

Aoshi: ¿Sabes que te estas trastornando con todo esto?

Kenshin: Aléjate de Kaoru... no permitiré que me la quites y dañes a Misao

Aoshi: No debes preocuparte... yo no tengo ninguna intención con tu mujer... yo tengo la mía propia y lo sabes perfectamente... además... tengo una razón sumamente poderosa como para no enamorarme de Kaoru-chan

Kenshin: ¿A que te refieres?

Aoshi: Eso es algo que no te incumbe

Kenshin: Todo lo que tenga que ver con Kaoru me incumbe

Aoshi: Soy yo quien debería protegerla de ti... no me esta agradando tu actitud Battosai

Kenshin: ¿Por qué habrías tu de protegerla?... no tienes ningún derecho

Aoshi: Claro que lo tengo... tengo el derecho que me da el ser su hermano

Kenshin se queda mudo ante la declaración del silencioso hombre.

Kenshin: Eso es mentira

Aoshi: No lo es... tengo mis propios métodos para comprobarlo... mas no tengo nada que demostrarte a ti

Kenshin: Claro que debes demostrármelo, no vas a venir aquí para proclamarte como el hermano de Kaoru así nada mas por que si

Aoshi: En todo caso a quien tengo que demostrarlo es a mi pequeña hermana, tu eres un intruso en este lugar... un intruso que me esta colmando la paciencia con su estupidez

Kenshin: Me temo que el intruso aquí eres tu... y deberás aclarar lo que has dicho... tanto a Kaoru, MI Kaoru... como a mi

Aoshi: Creo que estamos saliendo del tema que realmente debemos discutir

Kenshin: ¿Y cual es ese tema?

Aoshi: El ataque a Kaoru

Kenshin: ¿Tu sabes algo?... ¿sabes quien fue el que atacó a Kaoru?

Aoshi: Me temo que te encuentras tremendamente dañado mentalmente... dime... ¿acaso no recuerdas el pequeño mensaje que te llego con una flecha esta mañana?

Kenshin: O.O ¿oro?…

Aoshi: Si lo se… eres un estúpido… y no solo eso… ¿no sentiste la presencia que merodeaba todo el lugar? 

Kenshin: O.ó ¿oro?... ¿presencia?

Aoshi: ¬¬ El tipo ese… Kenryu merodeo todo el lugar ya que el está chantajeando a Kaoru para hacerte daño a ti

Kenshin: ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

Aoshi: Kaoru-chan me lo dijo

Kenshin: Eso es mentira... Kaoru no confiaría en ti antes que en mí

Aoshi: Ella llego aquí hace un momento para pedirme ayuda, ya que Kenryu la estaba manipulando y no quería decírtelo por que tu seguramente saldrías como loco a matarlo y ella no desea que tu asesines a nadie

Kenshin: Eso ciertamente suena como la Kaoru de siempre, mas ella ah cambiado desde que se fue... por lo que no creo que ella hubiera dicho tal cosa... invéntate una mentira mejor que esa

Aoshi: Cree lo que quieras, a mi no me interesa... no debí siquiera de habértelo dicho... y yo que le aconseje que te lo dijera... pero no vale la pena hacerlo, solo sería una rotunda perdida de tiempo

Kenshin se da media vuelta y antes de salir se detiene uno segundos.

Kenshin: Mañana hablaremos tu, Kaoru y yo

Al día siguiente muy de mañana Kenshin ya se ah levantado, al igual que Misao y Aoshi. Mas Kaoru aun no despierta.

Misao: Iré a ver que se encuentre bien

Misao entra a la habitación de Kaoru encontrándola recostada sobre su futon completamente dormida. Misao la observa durante algunos segundos después de los cuales sale.

Kenshin: ¿Cómo esta?

Misao: Yo supongo que bien, solo está dormida

Aoshi: Es de suponerse que necesite descanso para recuperarse de sus heridas

Kenshin: Si... bueno iré por Megumi... con todo el ajetreo no se me ocurrió ir a buscarla.

Megumi: Creo Ken-san... que el cabeza de pollo se te adelanto y fue a decirme que viniera a ver a Kaoru-chan... pero que irresponsable eres, tan pronto como llego debiste haberme mandado llamar... ¿sabes que podría ser perjudicial para ella?

Kenshin: Lo siento no tuve cabeza para pensar en ello, pero yo me encargue de curar sus heridas

Megumi: Pues veremos que tan bien lo has hecho y después hablaremos... creo que hay bastante de que hablar

Megumi acompañada de Misao entra a la habitación de Kaoru, dejando solos a Kenshin y Aoshi.

Aoshi: Se lo que estas pensando... pero yo no pienso hablar contigo de nada, si lo haré será con ella y nadie mas

Kenshin: Lo aceptaré por respeto a Kaoru, ya que es algo muy personal

Misao de pronto sale corriendo de la habitación de Kaoru.

Misao: Himura... Kaoru está muy mal... Megumi me ah dicho que debes ir en busca del doctor Genzai... rápido

Kenshin: ¿Qué?... ¿Kaoru?... ¿el doctor Genzai?

Aoshi: Yo iré a buscarlo

Aoshi parte de pronto a toda velocidad dejando a Misao y Kenshin perplejos.

Misao: ¿Escuche bien?... ¿acaso Aoshi-sama dijo que el lo buscaría?... vaya que raro...

Kenshin: ¿Cómo esta Kaoru?... ¿qué sucede?

Misao: Sucede que Kaoru tiene algunas de sus heridas muy infectadas... yo pensaba que estaba dormida... pero en realidad estaba inconsciente

Kenshin: No te culpes Misao... ya verás que Megumi ayudará a Kaoru... (pensando) eso espero...

Mas tarde, Aoshi con el doctor Genzai llegan a toda prisa al dojo Kamiya, el doctor entra sin demora a la habitación de Kaoru donde Megumi se encuentra atendiendo a toda prisa a una muy delicada Kaoru. Las horas pasan, y ninguno de los dos doctores sale, solamente Misao entra y sale con encargos en contadas ocasiones. Kenshin y Aoshi permanecen afuera en el completo silencio. El anciano doctor y la doctor zorro por fin salen. 

Kenshin: ¿Cómo se encuentra Kaoru?

Megumi: Ken-san… no puedo creer que fueras tan irresponsable, apenas si la atendimos a tiempo.

D. Genzai: Kaoru-chan ya se encuentra bien, solo necesita reposo... mucho reposo

Aoshi: (al mismo tiempo que hace un reverencia) Muchas gracias por atender a Kaoru-chan

Megumi: ¿Y tu por que nos agradeces por atender a Kaoru-chan?

Aoshi: Por que en verdad me siento agradecido de que lo hicieran

Megumi: ¬¬ ¿qué estas tramando Shinomori?

Misao: ¬¬ es cierto, es muy extraño su comportamiento Aoshi-sama

Genzai: No tienes nada que agradecer Aoshi-san

Aoshi: Llámeme Youta Kamiya

Genzai: ¿Qué?... no puede ser que tu seas... ¡¡Oh por Dios!!

Misao: ¿Youta Kamiya?... X_x

Megumi: O_o ¿Kamiya?... no me digas que tu... O_o increíble

Kenshin: Tienes que darnos pruebas de lo que dices... Aoshi

Aoshi: Mi nombre es Youta

Kenshin: Primero demuéstralo

Aoshi: No tengo por que demostrártelo a ti... después de todo no me importa

Misao: A ver, alto... ¿qué sucede aquí?

Kenshin: Aoshi dice ser el hermano mayor de Kaoru

Misao: ¿Qué?... eso no puede ser

Megumi: Hasta donde sabemos Kaoru-chan no tiene o tenia ningún hermano

Genzai: En eso se equivocan jóvenes... La familia Kamiya en total era de 5 integrantes... Akito Kamiya, el padre... Sakura Kamiya, la mamá... Rei Kamiya, la hermana mayor... Youta Kamiya, el hermano de en medio... y Kaoru Kamiya, la menor...

Kenshin: ¿Cómo?... no entiendo...

Genzai: Lo que sucedió fue que Rei y Youta... siendo muy pequeños 7 y 4 años respectivamente... se perdieron en Kyoto, donde anteriormente residía la familia Kamiya... al poco tiempo después nació Kaoru... sus padres decidieron no contarle a Kaoru sobre la existencia de sus hermanos mayores, ya que no le veían ningún caso dado a que ya no conservaban esperanzas de encontrarlos. Después sucedió la muerte de Sakura-san... y años después la de Akito-san... quedándose Kaoru-chan sola

Misao: Vaya... nunca pensé que la familia de Kaoru fuera tan complicada

Kenshin: En verdad que hay muchos secretos en el pasado de Kaoru... pero el que Kaoru tuviera alguna vez un hermano, no significa que seas tu Shinomori

Megumi: Suponiendo que Shinomori sea el hermano de Kaoru-chan... ¿qué fue de la otra hermana?

Aoshi: No lo se... yo mismo no se como fui a parar al Aoya... mi origen apenas si lo descubrí hace poco

Misao: Explíquenos Aoshi-sama

Aoshi: Lo siento... pero con quien debo hablar es con mi pequeña hermana

Genzai: Bueno... creo que es hora de retirarnos Megumi-san... tenemos mucho trabajo en la clínica

Megumi: Si... Ken-san mas te vale mantenerme informada... y que estés al pendiente de la salud de la tanuki

Kenshin: Hai Megumi

Megumi: O.o Ken-san ¿no me llamaste dono?

Kenshin: ¿oro? o.o... emmm… no ._. gomen Megumi-dono

Megumi: No Ken-san, no lo dije por que me molestara... solo me pareció extraño... las cosas por aquí han cambiado bastante...

Kenshin: v.v si... lo se

Megumi: Después hablaremos con mas calma, nosotros nos retiramos... cuiden mucho de la tanuki

Kenshin: Hai

Así los doctores se van del dojo, dejando a los que se quedaron sumidos en un escalofriante silencio... mas escalofriante de lo normal.

Misao: Señor Aoshi... ¿cómo sabe que usted es el hermano de Kaoru?

Aoshi: Lo leí de diario de mi madre

Kenshin: ¿Qué?... ¿lo leíste en el diario de Sakura?

Aoshi: Si

Kenshin: Eso no puede ser posible... ¿en que momento pudiste haberlo leído?

Aoshi: Eso fue en Kioto... antes de que tu llegaras

Kenshin: Bueno, tenemos que esperar a que Kaoru despierte para preguntarle

Kaoru: ¿Preguntarme que?

Misao: El señor Aoshi dice que es tu hermano mayor

Kaoru: ¿Hermano mayor? ¿cuál hermano mayor?... ¿AOSHI? O.O

Kenshin: Entonces son mentiras

Kaoru: Yo soy hija única

Aoshi: Kaoru-chan, ¿podríamos hablar a solas?

Kenshin: No

Kaoru: Si no mal escuche Aoshi-san dijo Kaoru-chan

Kenshin: Ya lo se... pero no voy a permitir dejarlos hablar a solas para que este tipo te meta ideas en la cabeza

Kaoru: ¿Pues que me viste cara de idiota?

Aoshi: Además... yo no le diré nada... será nuestra madre quien se lo diga... y su diario es algo privado que solamente nos incumbe a nosotros sus hijos

Misao: El señor Aoshi tiene razón

Kenshin: Está bien

Kaoru y Aoshi entran a la habitación de la primera cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

CONTINUARÁ...

Nota de la autora: Bueno en este capitulo quiero hacer una aclaración... O.ó no se bien el origen de Aoshi, ni su edad  ^^U... todo lo demás que vaya incluyendo que no cheque con la serie... bueno... esto es un fanfic ¿no?... tons puedo hacer los cambios convenientes =P


	9. 09

El misterio de la muerte de Sakura Kamiya

Por: Kaily el ángel diabólico

Capitulo 09

En la habitación de Kaoru, Aoshi esta sentado frente a esta que lee el diario de Sakura Kamiya, su madre, el rostro de la chica pasa por un sin fin de expresiones conforme va leyendo, asombro, confusión, alegría, tristeza, ternura... hasta que de golpe cierra el libro y se queda con la cabeza agachada. Aoshi la mira en silencio.

Kaoru: Así que dos hermanos... Youta y Rei... y tu dices ser Youta... ¿cómo puedo saber que en verdad lo eres?

Aoshi introduce una mano dentro de sus ropas y saca una fotografía, en muy mal estado y la muestra a Kaoru. La cual la toma y la mira con asombro. En la foto se ve a su madre y padre, acompañados de sus dos hermanos.

Kaoru: Es mi familia... el niño es... idéntico a ti... eso quiere decir que tu... tu eres Youta...

Aoshi: Además debo decirte que yo no llegué solo al Aoya, una niña me acompañaba... ella era Rei... mas después de un tiempo se fue sin decir nada...

Kaoru coloca la foto sobre su pecho.

Kaoru: Mi familia... ¿por que tenía que quedarme sola?... me hicieron mucha falta

Kaoru baja la cabeza mientras algunas lagrimas salen de sus ojos y leves sollozos de su boca. Entonces, como una estampida entra Kenshin tumbando la puerta, espada en mano y ojos completamente dorados. Kaoru y Aoshi miran con sorpresa a Kenshin, que sin perder tiempo se para amenazante frente a Aoshi.

Kenshin: Vas a pagar por hacerla llorar

Kaoru: Espera Kenshin, el no hizo nada malo

Kenshin: Claro que lo hizo... si no, ¿por que estarías llorando?

Aoshi: Estúpido

Kenshin: Te mataré Shinomori

Kaoru: No te atrevas a hacerle daño a mi hermano... ya tranquilízate un poco Kenshin, estás completamente trastornado, solo llore un poco por que me puse sentimental, no es para que entres de esa forma queriendo matar al que tengas enfrente

Aoshi: Lo que yo me pregunto ¿por que demonios si estas espiando una conversación, no te preocupas por escuchar bien al menos?

Kenshin al sentirse atacado por ambos lados y en cierto modo algo "estúpido" como dijo Aoshi, guarda su espada y sale del lugar sin decir palabra. Kaoru va tras él hasta su habitación, donde el pelirrojo se encierra. Kaoru toca, al no recibir respuesta decide entrar. Ahí se encuentra con Kenshin parado frente una ventana mirando hacia fuera en silencio.

Kenshin: Actué como un estúpido ¿no?

Kaoru: No... solo como un hombre celoso... muy celoso

Kenshin: En verdad no puedo lograr tranquilizarme, estoy atrapado en un estado de presión constante, hasta la mas mínima tontería me hace imaginar cientos de cosas

Kaoru se para detrás de Kenshin y se abraza a él.

Kaoru: Perdóname, todo esto es por mi culpa

Kenshin: Kaoru... yo no necesito tus disculpas... te necesito a ti... 

Kenshin se da vuelta y abraza a Kaoru.

Kenshin: Te necesito Kaoru... por favor vuelve a mi...

Kaoru: Ya estoy contigo Kenshin

Kenshin: No me refiero a eso... yo quiero que regrese la Kaoru de antes, la que me miraba dulcemente, la Kaoru alegre, la Kaoru que me apreciaba... la que me amaba... necesito tu amor, tu apoyo, eres lo que me mantiene cuerdo lo que me hace continuar adelante, quien me ayuda a mantener a Battosai controlado... eres mi razón, mi cordura... me estoy volviendo loco sin ti.

Kaoru: Perdóname... por favor... Kenshin

Kenshin: ¿Me amas Kaoru?

Kaoru: Con todo el corazón

Kenshin: Entonces ya no hay nada mas que decir, no me interesan las disculpas, las explicaciones, solo quiero que me ames como yo te amo a ti

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Kaoru. Aoshi permanece sentado donde se encontraba, ahora con la compañía de Misao.

Misao: Señor Aoshi, ¿qué está sucediendo?

Aoshi: Kaoru y yo somos hermanos

Misao: ¿Es eso verdad señor Aoshi?

Aoshi: Si

Misao: Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado, ¿y que es lo que hará?

Aoshi: Ayudaré a Kaoru con todo este problema, ya que esto comenzó con la muerte de nuestra madre, además que el asesino anda rondando estos lugares

Misao: ¿Y después? ¿se quedara aquí?

Aoshi: No está dentro de mis planes

Misao: ¿Entonces va a regresar conmigo al Aoya? .////.

Aoshi: Por supuesto.

Misao: Me alegra escuchar eso X)

Aoshi: Misao... cuando todo este lío acabe... y regresemos a casa... me gustaría hablar contigo

Misao: o.o ¿hablar?... XD ¿de que?

Aoshi: Te lo diré a su debido tiempo... 

Misao: Esta bien Aoshi-sama... ¿pero no podría darme un pequeño adelanto?... pequeñito...

Aoshi: Ummm... está bien

Aoshi se acerca a Misao, la toma por el mentón y levanta levemente su rostro y le da un delicado beso en los labios.

Misao: ^//.//^ ¿no podemos hablarlo hoy?

Aoshi: La situación no es la mejor para entrar en mas detalle, es mejor hacerlo con calma y sin ninguna preocupación.

Misao: Esta bien n////n

En ese momento una explosión sacude el edificio, Aoshi rápidamente toma a Misao en brazos  sale del lugar, al salir consiguen ver como una uve de humo proveniente de una de las habitaciones completamente convertida en escombros. Aoshi baja a Misao y ambos corren rápidamente hasta el lugar donde sucedió la explosión, encontrándose entre los escombros a un Kenshin inconsciente muy mal herido.

Misao: ¡¡¡¡HIMURA!!!!

Misao se arrodilla junto a Kenshin y lo levanta un poco, este reacciona  débilmente balbucea.

Kenshin: Ka... Kaoru... tengo que... salvarla... ese maldito... Kenryu

Aoshi: ¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?... ese maldito... si tan solo supiera donde esta...

Saito hace una aparición mágica saliendo de la anda en el momento justo XD   y mira burlón a Kenshin.

Saito: ¿Pero que es lo que esto viendo?... parece que alguien necesita mi ayuda )

Kenshin: Saito no juegues... ¿qué sabes tu de todo esto?

Saito: Yo conozco el paradero del tipo que tiene a tu mujer... pero estoy dudando en si decírtelo o no...

De pronto una Kodachi amenazadoramente se coloca a escasos milímetros del cuello de Saito.

Aoshi: Dime inmediatamente donde se encuentra ese tipo...

Saito: Shinomori preocupado por la mujer de Battosai... la vida da muchas vueltas...

Aoshi: Deja de jugar no tengo tu tiempo y habla de una vez

Saito: Yo te llevare Battosai, pero me debes un favor...

Aoshi: No, me llevaras a mi 

Kenshin a duras penas se pone de pie.

Kenshin: No, yo lo haré... 

Aoshi: ES hora de irnos Saito, Misao encárgate de cuidar de Battosai 

Aoshi guarda su Kodachi, mientras Saito se encoge de hombros y emprende camino seguido por Aoshi, ignorando por completo a Kenshin.

Kenshin: No pienso quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados mientras Kaoru se  encuentra en peligro

Misao: Pero Himura te encuentras en un muy mal estado y no creo que así puedas rescatar a Kaoru déjalo en manos del señor Aoshi, después de todo Kaoru es su hermana y el parece que le tiene cariño.

Kenshin mira a la chica con fríos ojos dorados y a toda velocidad emprende camino siguiendo a Saito y Aoshi. Tras algunos minutos Saito y Aoshi consiguen llegar a una pequeña y derruida cabaña.

Saito: Aquí es

Aoshi: ¿Estás seguro?

Saito: Por supuesto que lo estoy

Aoshi: Muy bien...

Aoshi va hasta la casucha y de una patada tumba la enpolillada puerta, dentro se encuentra con...nada mas que una habitación vieja llena de polvo, rastros de sangre por todo el lugar así como también sobre una ensangrentada silla una nota clavada con una daga. Aoshi toma la nota y la le en voz alta.

Aoshi: (Leyendo)  "_Imagine que vendrían a parar aquí, lo siento Saito pero tus investigaciones no me pasaron desapercibidas y pude tomar mis precauciones,  si quieren ver a la chica, será mejor que Battosai se entregue. Lo estaré esperando en el templo abandonado en las afueras de la ciudad, no faltes. Kenryu"_

Kenshin: Si a quien quiere es a Battosai, lo tendrá...

Saito y Aoshi se giran a la puerta, donde solo alcanzan a ver una melena roja que se desvanece rápidamente. Aoshi arruga con enojo la hoja en sus manos.

Aoshi: Rayos, debemos darnos prisa.

El sol ya comenzaba a salir y Kenshin consigue llegar hasta el lugar donde se encuentra su amada. Sin perder tiempo entra al lugar encontrándose en una amplia habitación, donde para su mayor enojo  preocupación ve a Kaoru completamente atada inconsciente y cubierta de sangre. Al acercarse alguien le corta el camino lanzando un ataque de espada el cual Kenshin de un salto esquiva alejándose.

Kenryu: se que mueres por tenerla entre tus brazos, pero aun no es tiempo para eso primero debes matarme... si es que puedes.

Kenshin sin decir palabra desenvaina su espada.

Kenshin: Querías a Battosai, muy bien aquí lo tienes...

Sin mayores preámbulos Kenshin ataca a Kenryu , el cual a duras penas si consigue esquivarlo.

Kenryu: (Pensando) Maldición ¿cómo es que es tan rápido?, cuando lo investigue no vi nunca que fuera tan veloz... pero que... 

Los pensamientos de Kenryu son cortados al igual que su abdomen que es cortado por la espada de Kenshin utilizando el lado con filo de su espada. Kenshin lo mira fríamente.

Kenshin: Tal vez me investigaste, pero fue al débil rurouni... entre él y yo hay gran diferencia... y la hay aun mas si la vida de Kaoru esta en juego...

Tras estas palabras, para terror de Kenryu, Kenshin imprime mas fuerza  cortándolo en dos, terminando por cubrir todo el lugar con su sangre. Kenshin pasa sobre los restos del que sufrió su enorme furia. Con su espada corta las cuerdas que sujetan a su amada  la toma en brazos. Con Kaoru en brazos y su mirada dorada observa los restos de Kenryu, mientras algunos recuerdos recorren su mente.

+++++ FLASH BACK +++++

" En el comedor el pelirrojo y la mujer frente a frente, con la mesa de por medio bebiendo te.

Mujer: Yo me llamo Sakura ¿Y tu como te llamas?

Pelirrojo: No creo conveniente que sepas mi nombre

Sakura: Pues como pasarás toda la noche aquí al menos quiero saber como llamarte mientras conversamos

Pelirrojo: Kenshin Himura

Sakura: ¿Y por que te estaban siguiendo?

Kenshin: No es algo que debas saber

Sakura: Perdón...

Kenshin: ...

Sakura: Me sorprende que un chico tan joven como tu sea un asesino

Kenshin se pone de pie sin decir palabra y se asoma por la ventana.

Sakura: No te preocupes Kenshin, no creo que decidan entrar aquí a buscarte... tranquilízate un poco y descansa ^^ 

Kenshin la mira de reojo por unos segundos y después vuelve a dirigir su mirada hacia fuera.

Sakura: Esto te ocurre muy seguido, ¿verdad?

Kenshin: No

Sakura: Oh vaya, entonces no tienes experiencia en esto

Kenshin: ...

Sakura: Eres un chico muy silencioso

Kenshin: ...

Sakura: Bueno, me pondré a hacer algo... en un momento vuelvo...

Sakura sale corriendo del comedor y después de un rato regresa con un libro, un tintero y una pluma, los cuales coloca en la mesa.

Sakura: Me pondré a escribir un poco, si gustas algo solo pídemelo ^^

Kenshin: Si

Sakura se pone entonces a escribir y Kenshin observa hacia fuera. Un corto momento después Kenshin la observa mientras escribe. Kenshin se sienta entonces al otro lado de la mesa y continua bebiendo su té. Cuando de pronto una daga atraviesa la habitación, deteniendo su viaje en la pared del fondo logrando así llamar la atención de Kenshin y Sakura, Sakura asustada toma su diario y se va hasta una esquina asustada al ver un hombre en la ventana con una daga en su mano y expresión burlona.

Hombre: Así que aquí te estabas escondiendo

Kenshin toma su katana y dirige su ataque hacia el hombre el cual entrando en la habitación lo esquiva, pero Kenshin no desiste de su ataque y lo sigue tratando de acabar con el. La pelea continua durante un rato, con ataques tremendamente fuertes, dejan casi totalmente destruida la habitación, cuando Kenshin Consigue herir al desconocido en el ojo derecho, Kenshin ve como el hombre después de lanzar un grito desesperado presa del dolor, sale del lugar a toda prisa. Kenshin decide seguirlo para acabar con el, pero en ese momento escucha la voz de Sakura.

Sakura: Kenshin...  

Kenshin va con Sakura y la mira fríamente.

Sakura: Creo que yo no debí haber visto eso...

Sakura abraza su diario y baja la cabeza, entonces Kenshin con su katana atraviesa su pecho, saca la espada la guarda en su funda.

Kenshin: Lo siento... 

Y se retira saliendo por la ventana a toda velocidad. La mujer cae al suelo de rodillas, abre su diario y lee lo ultimo escrito, un poco de su sangre cae sobre las hojas que lee.

Sakura: Kenshin... Himura... espero que algún día logres encontrar la manera de escapar de tu vida de asesino y seas feliz con alguien que te quiera...

Sakura cae al suelo donde muere...

+++++FIN DEL FLASH BACK +++++

Kenshin: Kenryu, al fin has muerto y te has llevado contigo el misterio de la muerte de Sakura Kamiya...

FIN 

Notas de la autora: O_O no me la creo que lo termine... la verdad yo tenia planeado que este fic sería un oneshoot ^^UU Y ya que lo hice en capítulos pensé que seria mas largo O_o cuando de pronto, tomo vida solo y me salió el final... ._.u

Bueno... me gustaría agradecer a todos los que siguieron esta historia desde un principio y tuvieron paciencia con mis tardanzas (me resulto algo complicado este fic ._.)... A todos aquellos que me dejaron sus reviews (los que me motivaron para continuar el fic hasta este el final)... gracias también a todos aquellos los futuros lectores (A que optimista soy ^^U)... GRACIAS A TODOS...

Bueno solo me queda decir ¡¡¡Adiós!!!!...

Nota: Si desean que continúe este fic, aun me queda mucho material para ello, solo que lo haré como secuela y solo si me lo piden... tengo otros muchos proyectos pendientes @.@... solo tenia planeado llegar hasta donde llegue...

Ahora si... ^0^ ¡¡¡ADIOS!!!... o.o Bueno mas bien ¡¡¡hasta la próxima!!!

Kaily el ángel diabólico.


End file.
